Mountains
by lareinesombre
Summary: They have to escape this place, but they're stuck, waiting to die.
1. Preview

**Warnings:** lol. Cursing, death, that fun stuff. :D  
><strong>Notes:<strong> So, I was watching this movie on SyFy called Snow Beast (2011 version) and it was awful. But I still really liked it. Haha. Like, the acting was pretty good actually, but the beast in the movie was obviously fake - you could see a zipper in its back one time - and the blood was stupid and fake. Like, shoving a person against a truck doesn't cause that much blood. Seriously.

Anyways, the movie was so awful that I decided to make my own version of it with our lovely Victorious characters. Of course, some of them are going to die. I hate it because I hate when our favorites die, but it's got to happen. /sighs/ Anyways, here's a little preview just to see if anyone would be interested in this story. Even if no one is I'll probably still write it. For fun. :)

Also, you can go ahead and try making guesses of who dies when. I'm not saying a word. Plus, I may change it around a little. This is just a preview. I could change the characters up a little and make them react differently and blah. And the preview isn't that exciting either. Kind of boring. But... whatever. I promise the actual story should be better, hopefully. This story will be really cliche though since the movie was cliche and stupid. Haha. But I'll try and mix it up a little.

Oh! And I may change the name later on in the story. I'll warn you ahead of time though.

...

_A lovely little trip into the mountains of Canada..._

"Wouldn't that be exciting?"

"No."

"Come on, Jade. We can share a room!"

"Well..."

"Please, I promise it'll be worth it."

"Cell phone signal? Internet?"

"No..."

"Damn."

_A nice cabin in the woods with no civilization nearby..._

"Ugh.. No cell phone service."

"I told you guys that before we came here!"

"What are we even supposed to do with no internet or cell phones or TV or anything!"

"Um.. socialize?"

"No thanks."

_While there, a blizzard happens..._

"Ugh... I hate snow."

"Then why'd you come here?"

"I wanted to."

"Oh! How are we going to get out of here!"

"We won't until it all stops and melts away."

"What if we get stuck?"

"You just had to ruin the conversation didn't you Tori?"

"Sorry..."

_Then one of them goes out into the woods one day..._

"I need some fresh air away from you freaks."

"Have a nice trip!"

"Shut up."

_And never comes back..._

"It's been three hours since she left."

"I know."

"Should we go after her?"

"We'll wait a little longer. Maybe she needed lots of fresh air."

"What if she got hurt?"

_They organize a search party to go after her..._

"Oh my god!"

"What's wrong, Cat?"

"Look.. It's... Oh my god."

"Oh fuck."

"We need to get back to the cabin, guys. Now."

_Strange noises at night..._

"Andre..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that? Outside?"

"Yeah."

"What should we do..."

"Stay inside. Be safe."

_And soon they're being hunted..._

"I'm going after it."

"No, you can't!"

"It's already killed three of us! We need to get rid of it!"

"You can't just kill it by yourself! And we aren't going with you! We're going to wait this out till the snow melts and we can get out."

"We can't wait! We're just going to die! All of us!"

...

"They've been gone for a day."

"I know."

"Are they dead?"

"I just know that they aren't. They can't be."

...

"You're back!"

"Yeah?"

"Where..."

"It attacked her... Dragged her away. I wanted to go back.. But... It was too late..."

"No..."

...

"No! It's outside of the cabin!"

"You don't think I know that?"

"Oh my god! It's at the door!"

"Upstairs! Hurry!"

_Survival is key to everything..._

"We need to bait it and then kill it."

"We can't. Our only gun is destroyed."

"We have to kill it though.

"How?"

"We have a knife..."

_Who will survive..._

"I think we made it!"

"Guys..."

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."


	2. This Is War

**Notes:** Originally I wrote the parts where everyone found out about the trip, but I decided against it thinking it was too boring and blah. My writing also felt just really terrible. So, yeah. I skipped part of the preview, so get over it. Also, I may stray against the preview lots of times because I can. Anyways, enjoy! This is about 3000 words. Just remember all my chapters are usually really long. Also, I need a beta! If you wish to read my chapters early to check for grammar/spelling/etc, then just PM me. Thanks, guys. :D

...

Cat sat in the backseat of the car, her excitement growing stronger as she looked out the window. "Look at all the snow!" she squealed every few minutes. "I love snow!" She glanced at the front where Beck was driving and Jade was sitting next to him. Cat noticed how Beck carefully gripped the wheel and watched his grandparents as they drove ahead of them. Cat glanced over to her left and noticed the huge drop down the mountain. She closed her eyes shut tightly and grabbed onto her seatbelt, hoping that they wouldn't fall down the edge. She peeked one eye open and saw that they were getting farther up the mountain and the fall would be longer. She closed her eyes some more.

"Cat?" Andre's voice asked from beside her. "Are you okay?"

She glanced over at him and smiled, nodding her head carefully. "Yeah," she said, her voice a little shaky. "I just don't want to fall so far down."

She felt him reach over and grab onto her hand that was still clutching her seatbelt. "It'll be fine," he told her. "I'm right here. And Beck and Jade are in the front. We won't let anything bad happen to you."

Cat nodded her head, her eyes still closed tightly. "Tell me when we're there," she said.

"Will do," he told her. She smiled lightly as he told her this.

After what felt like forever, she felt Andre's hand remove itself from hers. She opened one eye and looked over at him. "We're here," he told her.

She looked in front of her and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, wow!" she said. She hopped out of her seat and opened the door to the truck and hopped out. She looked at the two story cabin which consisted of large windows and many doors. Just from the outside she could tell that it had been very expensive when Beck's grandparents had bought it a few years ago. She squealed and grabbed Andre's arm as he walked over to her. "It's so big!" she said looking over at him. "Where's my room?"

Jade rolled her eyes at Cat. "We don't know yet," she told her. "We have to go inside first." She turned back towards Beck and grabbed his hand and walked off into the house with him. Cat shrugged and looked at Andre.

"Should we go ahead and get our stuff or just go on inside?" she asked him.

"Let's just check out the house and then get our stuff," Andre told her. Cat nodded and followed him into the house. She glanced around the area multiple times trying to take in all the beauty of the land she would be with for the next week. In the corner of her eye, she saw something moving along the line of the trees. Her head turned quickly in the direction of the movement and saw nothing there. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she kept staring at the spot.

"What are you looking at?" Robbie asked coming up from behind and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing!" she said cheerfully. "I thought I saw a deer." She grinned at him trying to hide the fact that she knew she didn't see a deer or anything remotely close to a deer.

"You looked confused though," he said. He laughed then. "Then again, you're always confused."

Cat glared at Robbie as he said this. "I'm not always confused!" she stated angrily. She stomped away from him and walked into the cabin. As soon as she walked in, she saw the large living area and the kitchen. Her eyes grew wide as she took it all in. "It's huge!" she screamed only to hear her voice echo throughout the room. She laughed loudly only to feel a hand cover her mouth. She glanced behind her and saw Jade glaring at her.

"Don't do that," Jade told her.

Cat sighed and nodded her head in agreement to not laugh at the moment. She decided instead to skip over to the kitchen and open the fridge to see what all was inside. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced back to see Beck's grandmother.

"Hopefully you will all enjoy the food. We bought it two days ago and brought it out yesterday," she told the group.

"It's fine grandma," Beck said. "Thanks."

She nodded at her grandson and looked back at her husband standing in the corner of the room. "Well, if you don't mind, John and I are going to go on back to our place. You guys know where it is. It was the last house we passed on the way here."

Jade laughed. "The last house? I can't even remember it."

The older lady laughed herself. "It's about forty-five minutes away, dear. Not as far away as the town. That's two hours and maybe thirty minutes depending on how fast you drive," she told Jade.

"That's far!" Cat said, her eyes growing wide.

Robbie patted her arm since he had decided to go over to the kitchen himself to find a snack. "It'll be fine," he told her. "Not too far if you think about it. It could be farther."

"Oh yes, it could be," John, Beck's grandfather, said. "There's someone out here who lives so far back that it takes three hours to get to town. Right, Taylor?"

"Oh yes," Taylor said, nodding her head at her husband. "Three hours."

"Glad we're not them then," Tori said as she plopped herself onto the couch trying to get comfortable.

"Alright, then," Taylor said happily with a large grin. "We'll be going now. If you need anything, just ring us on the phone in the kitchen. Don't be surprised if it doesn't work at times since the wires sometimes get cut or fall over without anyone knowing about it. We had to fix it up before we let you all stay."

"Thanks, again," Beck said. "See you soon." His grandmother grinned and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye, boy," she said. His grandfather just nodded and followed his wife outside and into their car.

"Finally," Jade said as the elderly couple's car disappeared. "I was just waiting to get rid of them."

Beck rolled his eyes and hugged his girlfriend tightly. "At least they let us all stay here," he told her, kissing the side of her head.

Cat leaned on the kitchen counter eating her cookie that she had found in the cabinet next to the fridge. "Should we go ahead and get the rooms settled?" she asked innocently.

Suddenly, everyone hopped off the couches and dashed up the stairs, eager to go ahead and claim their rooms. Cat screamed and followed them as the last one up the stairs. "Wait for me!" she yelled.

"Beck and I get this room!" Jade yelled as she ran out from a room with Tori right behind her. "It has its own bathroom and everything!"

Tori glared at her. "Fine," she said. She ran over and grabbed onto Cat's hand and pulled her through the hall. "Do you want to share?" she asked.

"Sure!" Cat said happily.

Trina suddenly ran out of a room and grinned excitedly. "This is my room!" she yelled. She slammed the door shut and Cat heard a click as the older girl locked it.

"You go in that room and I'll go in this. Whichever is better is the one we can get," Tori told Cat.

"Kaykay!" Cat said as she dashed into the room Tori had pointed at. She looked in and saw the two beds in the room and she flung open the closet door and saw the huge space. She ran to the entrance and saw Tori leaving.

"This room sucks. What about yours?" Tori asked her.

"It's good!" Cat said.

Tori ran across the room and looked around. "This is mine and Cat's!" she yelled down the hall.

Cat laughed and skipped down the hall to look at the last two rooms. One was really cramped and tiny with a bed meant for a little kid. In the last was one with a large queen bed and a huge closet. She rolled her eyes and started walking away when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. "What the-"

"Cat," Robbie said holding onto her arm. "Who should get this room? Me or Andre?"

Cat jerked her arm out of his grasp and tapped her chin looking at the two boys. "Let's see," she said while looking around the room some more. "I know what to do!" she yelled excitedly. She pointed at the two boys and closed her eyes. "Eenie-meenie-minie-mo. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go. Eenie-meenie-minie-mo." She opened her eyes and saw her finger landed on Andre. "Andre gets this room," she told the two boys. Andre yelled excitedly and ran over and picked up Cat and spun her around. Cat squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly while giggling. He set the petite girl down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get lost, Robbie," he told the sad boy. "Have fun in your room." He laughed and then rubbed his hands together and looked at the other two teens. "Well," he said. "I'm gonna go get my stuff out of the truck. You guys want to come with?"

"Sure," Cat said happily.

"I guess," Robbie said.

The three walked out of the cabin and to the truck where their bags were. Andre hopped into the bed and looked around. He bent down and grabbed Robbie's bag and tossed it to the nerdy boy. Robbie grunted as he tried to catch it and failed. He sighed and bent down and grabbed the suitcase and dragged it back into the house. Andre grabbed his and Cat's bags and handed Cat's hers and jumped out of the bed. Cat started walking with it only to feel it get lighter as Andre pulled it out of her hands.

"No need for you to carry this heavy suitcase," Andre told her with a grin.

"Thanks," Cat said happily. She skipped alongside Andre and held the door open for him when they walked inside. She glanced outside and looked around trying to see if she could find the weird movement in the woods, but she couldn't.

"You coming, Cat?" she heard Andre yell at her.

She sighed and closed the door shut and ran up the stairs and grabbed her bag out of Andre's hands and walked into her and Tori's room. "Did you guys get my bag?" Tori asked from where she was laying on the bed far from the window.

"No," Cat answered as she put the suitcase on the bed next to the window. "We only got our own."

Tori groaned and got off the bed slowly. "I'll go get Trina and we'll just go get our stuff together," she told her. "I'll be back soon."

Cat nodded her head at Tori's words and started unpacking her suitcase. She grabbed her neatly folded clothes and placed them in the drawer of the dresser in the room. She glanced over at the window and smiled. She skipped towards it and jerked open the curtains and the sunlight spread into the room quickly, blinding the red-head for a few seconds. Cat looked outside carefully trying to see if she could see anything. The first thing she noticed was the huge hill next to the cabin. She shivered as she thought about someone falling down that hill. She then noticed the huge boulders along the hill and sighed. She definitely couldn't see any strange things here. She frowned and then went back to work.

Suddenly, the door burst open with Trina standing there with snow dripping down her hair and covering her clothes. "What happened?" Cat asked in shock, her attention already directed fully towards the older Vega girl.

"Tori and Robbie got into a stupid snowball fight and they hit me with snow! Then I tripped over a rock, hurt my ankle, and got covered in snow and I am freezing!" Trina complained as soon as Cat had asked her the question. "They both just stood there laughing at me! And I thought that stupid geek loved me and would help me out, but _no_! He just had to laugh with Tori at me!"

Cat tried to not to laugh at the older girl's story. Cat just nodded her head. "Sorry," she said. "Nothing I can do about it." She turned back around and grabbed her empty suitcase and slid it under her bed.

"Ugh," Trina whined. "And I thought you would care!" She stomped away and slammed the door shut angrily. Cat rolled her eyes and flopped onto her bed. She lay there staring up at the ceiling thinking of what she was going to do with all this fun time coming up.

"One week," she said to herself. "What can I do in the mountains in one week?" She started thinking really hard and smiled. "I could cook some food! And draw pictures! And play in the snow... And... um...," she trailed off and sighed. "I'll go talk to Jade." She jumped off the bed and skipped out of the room and went to Beck and Jade's room and knocked on the door. She waited patiently for a few minutes for the door to open.

Jade swung the door open and glared at the red-head. "What?" she asked, obvious anger on her face that Cat had interrupted something. Cat noticed how Jade's shirt was crooked and her hair was messed up.

"Sorry," Cat said innocently. "I... I was just wanting to know if you wanted to have a snowball fight! Tori and Robbie are outside right now and I was thinking of joining them and I wanted to know if you and Beck wanted to - "

"Go ask Andre," Jade said slamming the door shut. Cat slumped over and stared at the door sadly. After about a minute, the door re-opened and Jade was standing there again. "We'll be there soon," she said in aggravation.

"Yay!" Cat squealed as the door slammed shut once again.

Cat smiled and skipped off towards Andre's room and walked right into his room since the door was wide open. "Hey, Andre," Cat started off. "Tori and Robbie are having a snowball fight and I was thinking of joining them and I was wondering if you wanted to play too! Jade and Beck will be out there soon. They're busy," Cat finished the last sentence by giving Andre a look that said exactly what the two were doing in their room.

Andre laughed and grabbed his coat. "Sure, thing," he told her. They walked down the stairs together and Cat grabbed her coat from the living-room. Cat grabbed her gloves and slid them on not wanting her hands to get cold. She felt Andre sneak up behind her and his mouth was right against her ear. "You and me on a team?" he whispered, already planning out for this fight.

Cat nodded her head in agreement trying to ignore the shivers going down her back from the closeness of Andre and his voice in her ear.

"This is the plan," he started off. "I'll go out there and attack them both. I'll keep the door slightly cracked. You sneak outside and hide behind a rock on the left side of the house. I'll push them towards your direction - I'll give you enough time to make lots of snowballs. Then when they get really close, start throwing the snowballs at the two in a surprise attack. Then I'll attack them too."

Cat nodded her head. "Sounds fun," she responded. "What should be our team name?"

"We need one?"

She nodded her head excitedly. "What about," her voice trailed off as she thought about it. "We can be called _The Duo_!"

She heard Andre try to cover up his laugh at their team name. "Very creative," he commented sarcastically. He tried not to laugh again and Cat couldn't help but notice the vibrations of his chest against her back from trying to hold it in. "_The Duo_ is our name, then."

"Yay!" Cat quietly squealed trying not to ruin their plan in case Tori and Robbie heard them.

"I'll go now," Andre said moving away from the happy red-head. Cat immediately noticed the lack of warmth when he was gone. She especially noticed its absence when Andre opened the door and the blast of cold, winter air hit her skin making her shiver even more.

She heard Tori and Robbie scream as Andre attacked. She tip-toed towards the door and looked out and saw that the three were in a battle - two against one. Cat quietly escaped the house and got down on her hands and knees and crawled towards the rocky area on the left side of the cabin. When she got behind one that was large enough to hide her, she started her work on making the snowballs. She peeked over the boulder once in a while to see how close Tori and Robbie were to her. After a few minutes, she had about thirty snowballs made and Tori and Robbie were pretty much right against her hiding spot. Cat stood up with three snowballs in her hands and threw them at the enemy. They both screamed and turned around only to find that Cat was ducking behind the rock grabbing more. She then stood up and continued throwing. Tori and Robbie both got confused quickly as they were attacked from both sides.

"Cat!" Tori yelled. "Hit Andre!"

"No!" Cat yelled in response popping out a snowball and hitting Tori in the face. Cat's hands flew over her mouth trying to cover her laughter. Suddenly, she felt a snowball hit the side of her face and noticed Beck and Jade were outside. She squealed and jumped over the boulder and ran towards Andre, grabbing onto him and hiding behind his body.

Andre laughed and patted her hands that were clinging to his sides. "I'll remember never to go into battle with you again," he told her jokingly.

Cat laughed and buried her head into his back as they were pelted with snow.


	3. Disney Movies

**Notes:** Oh god. So sorry for the super long wait! Oh god. Sorry. I've just been uninspired a lot lately. Anyways, here's the second chapter! Enjoy. :)

...

Jade walked inside the cabin after an hour of fun attacking everyone with snowballs. She had her arm wrapped around Beck's waist and Beck's arm was around her shoulders. "That was fun," she said to the group as they all settled around in the living area. Jade didn't sit down there and instead went over to the kitchen and grabbed six coffee cups. Jade looked back where everyone was sitting and asked, "Do any of you guys want some hot chocolate? I'm making it right now."

"You're making hot chocolate?" Tori asked in shock. "I bet you'll spit in it."

Jade glared at the other girl with a look that could kill. "Fine then, I'll make sure to spit in yours."

"Then I don't want any."

Jade clenched her fists and shoved the sixth coffee cup back into the cabinet. She then got to work on fixing the hot chocolate for herself and her friends and boyfriend. She stood there waiting for it to get warm when arms wrapped their way around her waist. She patted the hands and leaned back and kissed Beck on the cheek. "Hey," she said to him.

Beck laughed a little. "Hey, there," he said patting her stomach. "It gets really dark early out here doesn't it?" he asked trying to think of something to talk about.

Jade glanced out the window and nodded her head. "Yeah, it does." She focused back on her work and when it was ready, she placed three marshmallows in each cup. "You guys want your hot chocolate?" she asked.

Cat jumped off the couch and ran over to her and grabbed the steaming cup off the counter. "I love chocolate!" she said excitedly. She took a sip of it and screamed, placing the cup back down and sticking her tongue out to grab it. "Hot," she muttered.

"No, really?" Jade asked sarcastically to the little red-head.

Andre and Robbie both got up and walked over and grabbed their own cups. They were extra careful to make sure they didn't burn their tongues like Cat did. After a while, Cat started drinking hers again and smiling happily.

"So, Jade," Cat said towards the dark-haired girl. "What made you want to make us hot chocolate?" She asked nicely, wondering why her gothic friend would want to make the whole group some rather than just herself and her boyfriend.

Jade smiled at her friend. "I got to do something nice once in a while," she said. "Just for my friends of course. Not stupid girls who won't accept my kindness." She glared at Tori who was still sitting on the couch staring at the TV screen trying to see if something would show up on there.

"Whatever," Tori said still focused on the screen. "And can we watch a movie or something? I'm extremely bored," Tori grumbled.

"We can watch Bambi!" Cat squealed. She held onto her cup carefully and ran over to the couch and sat down. She watched the group waiting for one of them to put the movie in the DVD player. Cat then moved her feet onto the couch so as to sit Indian Style.

Jade rolled her eyes at Cat's squeal. She grabbed her glass of hot chocolate and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to Cat and pulled her feet up next to her on the couch. Cat smiled at Jade and started sipping her hot chocolate. "So," Jade started. "Do we even have any movies here?"

Cat smiled and raised her hand. "I do!" she said excitedly.

"Where are your movies?"

"They're upstairs in my suitcase!" Cat said.

"I'll go get them," Andre said. He set his drink down and walked up the stairs to go get the little girl's movies so the group could pick one.

"What all did you bring?" Robbie asked Cat.

"I brought _Bambi, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Oliver and Company, Dinosaur_, -"

"Did you bring anything_ besides_ Disney movies?" Tori asked, annoyance lining the words of her voice.

Cat sat there and bit her lip while thinking of what all she had brought. "Um... I brought... _Balto_! That's not Disney," she said. "I also brought _10,000 B.C._ because my parents don't want my brother watching that movie anymore because he acts like a caveman and tries to kill us with a spear. It's really scary."

Tori sighed. "I don't want to watch any stupid Disney movies, so let's watch that dumb _10,000 B.C_. movie," she said.

"I want to watch Bambi!" Cat said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Tori.

Jade sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Let's wait till Andre comes back with the movies and we'll take a vote," Jade told the group. "Easy enough."

Andre came down the stairs holding a huge bag filled with VHS movies and DVDs. He went to the coffee table in front of the two couches and dumped the movies out of the bag. "Here they all are," he told everyone.

Tori scooted closer to look at the movies and sighed when she saw that they were all in fact Disney movies except for a few. "I vote for _10,000 B.C.,"_ she said.

"Bambi!" Cat said happily, hoping someone else would vote for that movie too.

"I want_ Balto_," Robbie said. With this, Cat decided to glare at the boy.

"Hercules," Beck said.

"Dinosaur," Andre voted, glancing at the movie remembering how he used to be so obsessed with it as a kid.

Jade realized that she had the final vote. If she voted for a different movie that no one else had picked, then they'd be stuck voting all night long. She sighed and glanced at all five of the movies that had been voted for. She really did not want to agree with Tori, so she automatically decided to not vote with her. She didn't want to watch Bambi at all. Balto and Hercules were both stupid in her opinion. She sighed when she realized the best movie out of the four - not counting Tori's of course - was Dinosaur. "Dinosaur has some action and death, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," Andre said, smiling as he thought she was going to vote with him.

"Alright," Jade said. "I'm going to vote for... uh..." She felt someone poking her arm and she glanced over at a sad Cat. Cat was giving her the most adorable little sad look. Jade sighed as she looked at Cat and then at the movie case.

"Please, Jadey," Cat whimpered, looking at Jade sadly. "Please."

Jade sighed. "I'll vote for Dinosaur," she said. She patted Cat's leg as she heard Cat sigh. "But," she started off. "We'll watch Bambi tomorrow." Cat clapped her hands and hugged Jade. Jade tensed up at the contact, but decided to be nice and hug the redhaired girl back.

"Alright," Andre said with a grin. "Time to watch the movie." He turned the television on and put the VHS in the VCR for the gang to watch the movie.

"Should we get Trina?" Robbie asked.

"No!" Jade said immediately, glaring at the nerdy boy for even suggesting to get Trina.

"Alright, sorry," Robbie said, looking away from her.

...~*~...

The movie was over soon enough. Jade looked down at Cat who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Jade smiled and patted Cat's leg. "Wake up," she said to the girl. Cat squirmed around a little, but wouldn't move. Jade sighed and looked at Andre. "Get this girl off me," she told him.

Andre nodded his head and walked over to the two girls. He picked Cat up in his arms and started holding her bridal style. "How's she going to get in her PJs?" he asked.

"Strip her," Jade said as she hopped off the couch. "You're a man. You can do it."

Andre glared at Jade as she said this. "I'm not about to do that," he said.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked over to Beck. "Vega," she said glancing over at Tori who was almost asleep. "You can strip Cat and put her in her PJs then."

"Why?" Tori muttered.

"I said so. That's why," Jade said commandingly. Tori sighed and got off the couch and walked upstairs with Andre right behind her.

Jade turned around to Beck and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You wanna get me in my PJs?" she asked him with a playful grin.

"Not really," Beck said. He picked her up unexpectedly and ran up the stairs while she tried not to squeal happily. Jade started laughing and beating on Beck's back as he walked down the hallway, carrying her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled at him. She heard the door open and then she fell down on the bed. She laughed as she heard the door slam shut.

...~*~...

Jade woke up. She felt Beck's chest against her back and his arm was wrapped over her waist. She looked out the window and saw snow falling from the sky. She yawned. She moved Beck's arm off her and crawled out of the bed. She shivered immediately from the lack of heat. She looked around and grabbed a huge robe on a hanger in the room. She hugged the robe against her body and started walking to the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and saw her make-up was smeared. She laughed at her appearance. She grabbed a wash-clothe and started cleaning her face up to rid herself of the make-up.

When she was done, she started going back to the bed where Beck was still sleeping. She smiled at his crazy bed hair. She sat down on the bed and turned the lamplight on, already knowing that Beck was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't notice the sudden light. She grabbed her book from the stand and leaned against the bed to read.

Jade listened to the wind howling outside of the window. Suddenly, she heard a crash. Her eyes left the pages of the book and landed on the window. She heard the crash again. She set her book down on the bed and tip-toed to the window. She tried to look outside, but she couldn't see anything with the window fogging up from the heat of her body. She sighed and unlocked the window. She pulled it up with a loud squeak. She froze and glanced back at Beck. She sighed thankfully as she realized he was still sleeping. She stuck her head out the window and looked around, trying to see what the crashing noise was. Jade didn't see anything but the snow. She could, however, still hear the strange noise.

She sighed and decided she might as well close the window. She did so and walked back to the bed to read her book. Jade sat there and listened the howling of the wind and the strange noise.


	4. Noises in the Dark

**Notes:** Oh god. So sorry for the super long wait! Oh god. Sorry. I've just been uninspired a lot lately. I also had to deal with some personal issues and then I've been busy and these excuses are true, but lame. Anyways, I just finished this today and I don't feel like re-reading it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

...

A scream pierced the quiet of the night while the group was asleep. Andre's eyes opened wide at the noise and he jumped out of his bed, rushing out the room and through the hall, trying to figure out where the noise came from. He heard the scream again and realized it was Cat. He opened the door to Cat and Tori's room and saw Tori sitting next to Cat and trying to wake the girl up, who was still screaming every few seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asked Tori.

Tori glanced back at him. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was obviously worried. "She just started screaming and I woke up and I've tried to wake her, but nothing is happening!"

Andre moved over to sit on the other side of Cat's bed. He put his hand against her forehead and felt sweat. The girl screamed again and grabbed Andre's arm, yanking him down on her. Andre's head fell on Tori's lap and he looked up at his Latina friend. "Where are the others?" he asked her. He was getting annoyed that the rest of the group wasn't rushing to find out where the screaming was coming from.

Suddenly, scissors flew across the room and into the wall. Tori and Andre looked at the door and saw Jade standing there. "Luckily I missed," she said. "I thought someone was in here trying to kill the poor girl."

"She's having a nightmare!" Tori yelled at Jade. "She won't wake up and I've been trying ever since she first screamed!"

Jade sighed and walked over to the three who were still on Cat's bed. She shoved Tori off the bed and took her place. Jade started patting Cat on the head and Cat screamed once more, her grip tightening on Andre's arm. Andre bit his lip and tried not to cry out in pain since the redhead's nails were digging into his skin.

"Wake up, Caterina!" Jade yelled as loudly as she could. Suddenly, Cat's eyes darted open. She looked up at Jade and then down at Andre.

"Hi!" she said, trying to hide the fact that she was scared.

"She's fine," Jade said, getting up and going to retrieve her scissors from the wall.

Andre sighed and looked up at Cat. "Can you let go of me?" he asked. Cat looked down at him and nodded her head. Her grip on his arm loosened, but she was still holding on. He carefully sat up and patted her knee.

Jade got her scissors out of the wall and looked down at Cat who looked so frightened. "What's wrong?" Jade finally asked.

"I had a bad dream," Cat whispered, her fingers going up to her mouth where she started to bite her nails. "There... There was this big monster and it tried to eat me." Cat looked right into Andre's eyes as she said her next few words. "It ate you too," she whispered. "And Jadey."

Jade patted Cat's knee comfortingly, a thing most people rarely saw her do. "Just a nightmare," Jade told her. Jade looked around the room and sighed. "I'm going back to my room." She turned on her heel and left the room.

"Was she only wearing that robe?" Tori asked.

Andre gave Tori an odd look wondering why she even cared. "Does it really matter?" he asked. Tori shrugged her shoulders and glanced down at her hands which were in her lap. "I should probably get going too."

"Bye," Cat said softly.

"Night, Little Red," he told the girl. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room. He was about to close the door when a hand showed up, stopping it from shutting. Tori slid through the small opening and looked up at him.

"Do you think she'll have this bad dream again?" Tori asked Andre.

Andre shrugged his shoulders in response. "I honestly don't know," he told Tori. "It was maybe just a onetime thing."

"I've never seen her have such an awful dream before," Tori told him. "It really scared me when she wouldn't wake up."

"I know."

"And what was up with Jade being so extremely nice?"

Andre grinned a little. "Jade isn't all bad, you know? She mostly just shows her soft side to Beck and Cat. Anyone else usually gets the cold shoulder."

"Yeah, I figured that out the hard way," Tori said with a small laugh. "I can't remember but a few times when she's been nice to me. And it wasn't even that nice."

Andre laughed himself. "She's been nice to me. I think I've grown on her."

Tori grinned. "Well," she said. "I think I should be going back to sleep." She crept back into her and Cat's room. Andre yawned and decided he should probably do the same. He headed back to his bedroom and crawled into the bed. The roaring of the wind was loud and he tried to drone it out as he slept, but it wouldn't work too well.

...~*~...

Andre woke up to hands clinging to his shoulders violently shaking him. "Wake up!" a girl's voice whispered over and over again. His eyes opened wide and he looked up at the girl staring down at him.

"What do you want, Trina?" he asked as his eyes focused on the body above him.

"I was downstairs and I was going to throw away the bag of trash into the big trashcans on the back porch," Trina started. "And all the trashcans were tossed over and the trash was everywhere and the bags were ripped up and-"

"It was probably just the wind," Andre said in aggravation. "Did you not hear it last night?"

"I did, but I -"

"Just the wind," Andre told Trina once again. "And why did you even need to wake me up for this?"

"You were the first person I thought of and I decided I should tell you so you could do something!"

"Why were you even taking the trash out?"

"I can be helpful once in a while!"

Andre sighed and ran his hand over his face, trying to get rid of the groggy feeling. "If you want to be helpful, pick the trash up and fix everything," he suggested.

Trina glared at him and stomped off. "I don't want to!" she yelled at him.

He sighed and decided he might as well get out of bed and get breakfast. He climbed out of the bed and started heading downstairs. He stopped by Cat and Tori's room and peeked in. Cat was still asleep and tightly holding onto her unicorn pillow pet. He smiled at how adorable and peaceful she was. He looked at Tori's bed and saw the girl was missing. She was probably downstairs. He walked down the squeaky steps and found the two Vega sisters arguing in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said letting them know he was there. He really didn't want to listen to them argue.

Tori's face brightened and she grinned at Andre. "Coffee?" she asked him sweetly.

"Of course," he said. He walked over to the bar in the kitchen and sat down on a stool. He watched as Tori started fixing the coffee for the three teens in the room. "The others still asleep?" he asked.

"I guess," Tori answered. "Cat is sleeping like a baby. Robbie is doing something. And no one wants to know what Beck and Jade may be doing."

Andre laughed. Tori grinned at him and set his drink in front of him. He took a sip of his drink and grinned. "This is pretty good," he told Tori. She smiled even more and started drinking her own.

The stairs creaked as two people started heading down the stairs. "I smell coffee," Jade's voice said.

"Yup," Beck responded.

Jade stomped into the kitchen and sat down next to Andre. "Coffee, Vega," she ordered.

"Get it yourself," Tori told her.

Jade's eyes narrowed and the dark-haired girl started glaring Tori down. Tori gulped a little as she sipped her coffee. Andre smirked as he noticed Tori was about to decide that she should make Jade some coffee.

"Caffeinated?" Tori asked.

"Duh."

Tori turned around and started fixing Jade some coffee. "Where's Cat?" Jade asked, looking around the room.

"Asleep," Andre answered simply.

"Good," Jade said. "She needs to get lots of rest of we're to go hiking today."

"Hiking?" Robbie asked already coming down the stairs.

"Yeah," Jade said. "I was planning on going hiking with only certain people today." Her eyes narrowed at the Vega sisters. "As in, me, Beck, Cat, and maybe Andre. The rest of you can do whatever."

Andre rolled his eyes since he already knew Jade was going to not let the Vega sisters or Robbie tag along. "I may go," he told Jade.

"Whatever," she said.

Tori handed Jade her cup of coffee. "Andre," Tori started. "Maybe the rest of us - and you if you decide not to go - can do something here? Like, we could go sledding or something."

Andre nodded. "Maybe," he said. "I'll decide what I want to do when Cat wakes up."

As soon as he said this, the little red-haired girl skipped down the stairs. "Good morning!" she said over excitedly. She got into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to eat.

"Coffee?" Tori asked.

"No, thanks," Cat answered. "I want chocolate milk and pancakes." She grabbed the pancake mix and the milk and set both on the counter. She started fixing her pancakes first.

"Can I have a pancake too?" Andre asked her once he heard his stomach grumble. Cat nodded her head. Soon enough, everyone was wanting pancakes.

After a while, Cat set a steaming plate of pancakes down on the bar. "Dig in!" she screamed with a giggle. Hands darted out and started grabbing the food. Trina and Tori argued over the syrup, so Jade just grabbed it out of their hands and smothered her pancakes with it. Andre laughed and started eating his while watching the others. He noticed Cat was standing there watching the group. Once all the pancakes but two were taken, she grabbed the last two and started eating them.

"Why'd you wait for the rest of us?" Andre asked her.

"The two on the bottom were the most fresh and I made them specially for me," she answered. She held up one of them and Andre saw chocolate chips in the shape of a smiley face in it. He laughed and kept eating. Cat grinned at him and started eating her own.

The gang was spread out everywhere on the bottom floor once they finished eating. Jade was stretched out on one of the couches. Beck was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and his head was resting on Jade's thigh. Cat was laying on the floor playing with the carpet. Andre was sitting on the second couch looking over at Tori, Trina, and Robbie who were all still in the kitchen.

"Who's going hiking?" Jade asked with a loud yawn.

Cat stuck her hand up. Beck didn't do anything since Jade already knew he was going. Andre sighed and decided he might as well. "I'll go," he told Jade.

"Who wants to stay here?" Tori asked.

"Obviously me," Trina said matter-of-factly.

Robbie yawned. "Hiking is too hard," he stated. "I'd rather just stay here."

"Alright," Jade said. "Andre, Cat, Beck, and I are hiking while the rest of you losers stay here and do whatever." Jade sat up and got off the couch. "I'm getting dressed into warmer stuff for the hike," she said. She started going up the stairs with Beck right behind her. Andre went up too since he definitely didn't want to get frostbite or freeze on this hike.

...~*~...

The four teens were hiking up the mountain together. The snow was only a few inches deep where the cabin was, but the places they were getting to the snow was much higher. Andre estimated that at some point, it was more than a foot. He wanted to go back to the cabin and rest, but he knew that no one else wanted to and he really did not want to go back alone.

"How far do you think the top of this mountain is?" Jade asked everyone. She stopped walking and looked back at everyone.

"Seems really far up," Andre answered.

"The mountains here are really tall. I doubt we'd make it to the top in one or two days, Jade," Beck told her.

Jade huffed. "We'll take a break then," she told everyone. She sat down on a rock. Her hand dug into the snow and she started eating the fluffy snow from the ground.

Andre sat down on another rock. Cat skipped over to sit with him and smiled. "It's so pretty, isn't it?" she asked him. He nodded his head. He didn't feel like talking to much because he wanted to save his energy.

"Do you think there are bears?" Cat asked.

"I think they're still hibernating or something," Andre answered Cat. He leaned back on the rock with his elbows propping him up.

"Oh good," she said happily. "I think my bad dream last night was of a bear. After about an hour of hiking, I started getting worried one would show up and eat us!"

Andre laughed and looked over at Cat. "I doubt you have to worry about a bear eating us," he said. "I don't think they usually eat humans."

Cat nodded her head. "Just making sure," she said. "I really don't want a bear to eat me!" Andre smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Get off your asses," Jade shouted. "Time to get moving. We'll hike up the mountain for thirty more minutes and then head back down."

Andre sighed and started following Jade with Cat next to him. They hiked for what felt like years, when Jade made the group stop. "It's been forty-five minutes," she said. Andre groaned loudly since she made them walk for an extra fifteen minutes. "Time to head back down." They all carefully turned around and started walking back down the mountain.

After an hour, Andre glanced up at the sky and saw the sun was starting to disappear behind the mountain. "We should really hurry," he told the group. "It's getting late." He glanced down at the watch he had on his wrist. "It's already 5:30."

"What do you suggest then?" Jade asked sarcastically. "We roll down the mountain? No thanks."

Andre glared at the back of Jade's head. He decided to keep his mouth shut and not say anything stupid that would hurt him. He really didn't want to wake up the next morning with something awful in his bed. He glanced over at Cat who looked more tired than he felt. "You alright?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Just tired," she told him. "I don't think I should have done this. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

He sighed. "I'd carry you down the mountain, but I wouldn't want to risk the chance of me tripping and us just rolling down." Cat grinned at his response. Andre got closer to her. "Maybe when the mountain isn't as steep I'll carry you."

"Thanks," Cat said, a yawn escaping her mouth as she finished her word.

After twenty minutes, Andre could tell it was getting darker and the air was getting colder. There was also a sharp wind chill that kept hitting his skin, making his body feel colder. "Did we bring a flashlight?" he asked.

"Of course not," Jade said angrily. "We were supposed to be back by now."

Cat's arm had found its way to Andre's. Their arms were hooked together as they carefully hiked down the mountain. Andre glanced up and felt bits of snow hitting his face. He looked around and saw that it was snowing.

"We should really hurry," he said again. "Maybe walk a little faster?"

"And risk falling? Remember how many rocks were up here?" Jade asked him angrily. "I don't want any of us going so fast that we fall and get hurt and maybe die."

"So you do care?" Andre asked, risking the chance of her actually letting him die.

"Of course I care!" she yelled at him. "I'm not a heartless bitch when it comes to my friends."

Andre decided that maybe it wasn't the best time to argue with her. He just held onto Cat and continued the trek down the mountainside. Finally, the ground started getting flatter. He recognized a few things and let out a sigh of relief. He knew it was only about thirty more minutes. He could barely see anything though since the sun had already disappeared. Luckily, the snow was reflecting the full moon outside and giving everyone a bit of light. The snow had also started falling more heavily and piling up higher on the already fallen snow. He knew that it was just going to get harder. The snow was already so high, but now? This wasn't good. None of them had been prepared for this.

Andre's head turned to the left almost immediately. There was a sound. A growl to be more specific. He looked at the others, but they didn't seem to have heard anything. He heard it again. The hairs on the back of neck started rising up in fear. He gulped and started walking a little faster. "We should really hurry," he whispered to Jade as he caught up to her.

"Why?" she asked him, not trying to hide her answer.

"There's something with us." He saw Jade's eyes grow wide and her head whipped to the right. "Left," he told her. She looked to her left and scanned the trees.

"Let's keep going," she said. She looked back at Cat who was now all by herself, an easy target. Andre slowed his pace to let Cat catch up with him. They then started walking just a little faster.

Suddenly, the growl was louder, but on their right.


	5. Searching for Them

**Notes:** Yay for a new update! xD

...

Trina was sitting on the couch in the cabin. Her elbow was propped up on the arm of the couch and she was resting her head on her fist. She was staring at the television where some stupid Disney movie was playing. Tori and Robbie were both in the kitchen cooking supper and goofing off together. She could hear them laughing once in a while and something falling onto the ground with a bang.

"What are you doing?" she groaned at them.

"Cooking," they both replied at exactly the same time.

Trina groaned once again and slowly slid off the couch. She walked over towards the window and pulled back the blinds. She saw the snow was starting to fall softly from the sky. She watched it for a few minutes since she really had nothing better to do. She looked back at Robbie and Tori who were both still doing whatever in the kitchen. "I'll be outside," she told them. She walked away from the window and moved towards the door and walked outside. She stood on the front porch and leaned on the railing. She shivered and started wishing she had brought her jacket with her. She moved towards the steps and sat down on them. She rested her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her fists. She continued watching the snow and just sat there, waiting for something interesting to happen.

After what felt like only a few minutes to Trina, Tori came outside. "Time for dinner," she told her. Trina nodded and slowly got up. "Have you seen the others?" Tori asked her as Trina was about to go inside.

"Nah," Trina answered. "They probably got lost or something."

Tori glared at her sister as Trina walked through the door to go eat. "Well, we should worry about them. They were supposed to be back by now."

"Whatever."

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"The others aren't back yet and Tori is freaking out," Trina told him as she sat down in her seat to start eating.

"I'm not freaking out," Tori told her angrily. "I'm only worried."

"Oh, right, that's definitely not the same thing," Trina replied as she started fixing her hamburger. "Where's the ketchup?"

"In the fridge," Robbie told her, already turning around to get it out to give to her. He grabbed it and set the bottle in front of Trina. She smothered her burger in ketchup and licked her lips.

"Should we try and see if we can find them before we eat?" Tori asked once again.

"No," Trina said angrily as she took a bite of her food.

"But we really should try and find them. It's getting really, really dark."

"No."

Tori groaned loudly and started stomping up the stairs. Trina continued sitting where she was and eating. Robbie was now sitting next to her to eat himself. After a few minutes, Tori reappeared with her jacket on and holding two jackets for Trina and Robbie. "Time to go find them," she commanded them. "Drop your food and put the jackets on."

Trina laughed loudly. "Funny joke, Tor," she told her sister. "I loved that. So hilarious." She stopped laughing and took another bite of her food. Suddenly, she felt someone else holding onto her burger and pulling it out of her hands.

"I suggest you go with us," Tori told her in annoyance. "We need to find them."

Trina glared at her sister. "I suggest you give me my food back and go find them yourself. Plus, we need to have somebody stay here just in case something bad happens - like we all die. Someone has to live to tell the story. I'll be that person."

Tori glared right back at her sister. "You are coming with us."

"No thanks."

"Robbie! Tell her to come with us!"

"Well, I don't really want to go either-"

"You can stay then," Tori told him happily.

"What?" Trina screamed as Robbie smiled and said, "Really?"

"Yeah, you can stay here, Robbie and Trina can go find the others with me," Tori said happily. She threw Trina a jacket. "Put it on and meet me outside."

Trina glared at her sister and slowly started putting her jacket on. She followed her sister out the door. "I really don't think this is a smart idea," she told Tori as they started trekking up the mountain. "They'll come back."

Trina held onto her flashlight as Tori ignored her. The two girls slowly went up the mountain themselves, looking around for any sight of the others.

"We should go back," Trina whispered to Tori. "We can't see their footprints anymore. The snow has covered them up."

"We're going to find them," Tori told her angrily.

Trina sighed and kept walking with her sister. "We should have brought Robbie. We need someone who is smart enough to help us out."

"Are you trying to say I'm not smart?" Tori asked.

"No, you're smart, but Robbie is smarter," Trina said. "And we really need to go back right now. The snow is getting worse and we're going to be in the same position as the others."

Tori sighed. "Fine," she said, tired of listening to Trina. "We can go back."

The two girls turned around and realized their own footprints had disappeared beneath the falling snow. The speed of the snow was getting much faster than it was when they had left the cabin. Trina and Tori looked at each other, both of their eyes being filled with fear. They nodded and started running down the mountain. They tried to stay as quiet as they could so as not to disturb anything. Suddenly, Tori tripped over a rock and fell into the snow. Trina stopped her running and turned back to her sister. She jogged back towards her sister and got down on her knees to look at Tori.

"Come on and get up," she told her sister softly yet harshly. "We need to keep moving. The others are probably back at the cabin by now. Come on."

"I think I twisted my ankle," Tori told Trina. She bent down and started holding onto her ankle with her eyes closed tightly. "Or broke it or something."

Trina groaned. She grabbed Tori's arm and moved it around her so that Tori's arm was around Trina's shoulders. "You need to put as much weight as you can onto your good foot," Trina told her. "We need to get back now."

"Since when did you become so helpful?" Tori mumbled.

"You're my sister. I have to help you out like I promised mom and dad," Trina told her. She laughed so as to make the mood just a little happier. "Now stand up slowly." Trina moved her arm around Tori's waist as she helped pull her sister up from the ground. "There we go," she said once Tori was standing up. "Let's get moving down slowly."

Tori nodded and the two girls slowly walked down the mountain. Tori was in charge of holding onto the flashlight so they could have light and see where they were going. "Does anything look familiar?" Tori asked Trina after what felt like twenty minutes.

"Yeah, everything looks like trees," Trina said in annoyance. "But we're going down the mountain, so we should reach the cabin soon. No worries."

"I hope we're not off track," Tori whispered in worry.

"We're not."

"Okay."

Trina sighed and kept helping her little sister down the mountain. The wind was starting to get fast and they could hear the trees whipping around above them and the snow pouring down. The snow kept getting higher and higher and it was becoming even more hard for Tori to walk. Finally, the two girls saw the light from the cabin. They looked at each other and smiled. They started screaming so as to get Robbie or the others to come help them with Tori.

The door opened and the light started hitting the snow even more. Trina could see Robbie standing there looking around for the noise.

"We're up here, Robbie!" Trina screamed. "Come and help us! Tori got hurt and can barely walk!" Robbie looked up in their direction and started heading up the mountain himself. Trina held onto her sister tighter and grinned. "We should at least keep moving a little so we can meet up about halfway or something." Tori nodded and limped down with her sister.

"God," Robbie said as he reached the two sisters. He hugged both of them tightly as soon as he could. "I was freaking out that you two were lost or hurt."

"Are the others here?" Tori asked hopefully.

Robbie shook his head sadly. "No," he told her. "I've been here alone for the past two hours waiting for someone to come back."

"Oh no," Tori said. "They're still out there." Trina could feel Tori already twisting around to go try and find them, but Trina gripped onto her sister tighter.

"We need to get you back to the cabin," Trina told her. She then looked at Robbie. "Tori here hurt her ankle, so I need your help getting her back down the mountain." Robbie nodded and grabbed Tori's other arm and put it around her shoulders and he held onto her waist too. Trina and Robbie then helped Tori get down the mountain at a slightly faster pace than Trina and Tori were moving before.

They reached the front door after about ten minutes and moved Tori inside. Trina helped Tori lay down on the couch. Trina then headed towards the kitchen to grab some ice. Robbie found a plastic bag and gave it to Trina so she could put the ice in it. They then found a towel and put it around the bag of ice. Trina walked over to Tori and put the ice on her ankle. "There you go," Trina said happily. "You'll hopefully be fine now."

Tori sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "I hope they're okay," she said sadly.

"They're fine," Trina said once again.

"We couldn't find them," Tori told her. "We followed the same path as they did and we traveled for a long time and couldn't find them! They're lost or hurt or stuck somewhere!"

"If they're not back tonight, they'll be here tomorrow," Trina told her sister softly. She patted her sister's head. "You stay down here and go to sleep. I'll be on the other couch in case you need me."

"I'll be here too," Robbie said. "Trina and I can take shifts to watch for the others during the night."

Trina groaned, her snobby attitude already coming back now that her sister was safe in the cabin. "You can stay up all night," she told Robbie. "I'm going to go to sleep."

Robbie glared at her. "No, we'll take shifts! It's only fair."

"You're a geek, you stay up all night."

"Just do as he says, Trina," Tori told her in annoyance.

Trina sighed. "Fine," she said. "But I get the first shift." She stomped over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools.

Robbie walked back to her and leaned on the counter to look her in the eyes. "I don't think they'll be coming back tonight," he told her honestly. "I think they're stuck somewhere on the mountain or lost. Plus, they didn't take flashlights so they can't see in the dark."

"You do know there's a full moon and the snow is reflecting the light," Trina told him. "They can't see too well, but good enough to walk slowly."

"And then there's Cat. She's probably scared to death so they've stopped for her."

Trina shook her head. "Jade is in charge, so she'll keep them moving."

"She cares for Cat. She'll make them all stop for her."

Trina sighed. "Just shut up, okay? I really think they're still trying to get here." She glared at Robbie. She got off her seat and went to the fridge to get something to drink. "During our shifts, I was thinking we should go outside once in a while just to check if there's any sign of them coming down the mountain. Just stand there for at least ten minutes or so."

"Sounds good," Robbie said.

"At least once every hour, just go out and there watch for them."

"And when should my shift start?"

"What time is it?" Trina asked, already looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ten," Robbie answered as soon as Trina read it and discovered the answer. "So at, let's say, shifts will end at eight in the morning. So you'll wake me up and end your shift at three AM."

"Whatever," Trina said. "Just go to sleep or something." She took a sip of her drink and watched as Robbie went to the couch to get comfy and try to sleep.

...~*~...

Trina stood on the porch watching for any sight of life around her. She sighed and leaned on the railing to watch for anything. Suddenly, she heard the trashcans out back fall down. Her eyes grew wide and she bit her tongue to hold back a scream. She started walking off the porch to go check on it. She started walking along the side of the building when she heard a low growling noise. She gasped slightly, and the growling stopped. She started backing away from where she was and she heard the growling start up again. She screamed and started running back to the porch. She ran up the stairs and heard the growling becoming even louder. She threw open the door and ran inside and slammed it shut, throwing her body against it. She locked it with her trembling hands. Robbie was already standing up and moving towards her. Tori was slowly sitting up to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Robbie asked Trina. "We heard you scream and now." He stopped talking and just motioned at her.

Trina shook her head. "There was something out there," she whispered to him. She could still remember hearing it growling and, most likely, chasing after her. "I heard the trashcans fall over and went to check on them, and then there was this growling and then I ran and I think it chased after me, and." She shivered and stopped talking.

"Probably just a bear," Tori told her. "No reason to be scared."

Robbie shook his head. "Bears are in hibernation right now," he said.

"It could be an abnormal bear or something. Some bears wake up early," Tori told him. Robbie sighed and just nodded his head.

Trina looked at the clock and saw she still had an hour left for her shift. "You should get back to sleep," she told Robbie.

He shook his head at her. "Nah," he said. "I'll just stay up since there's only one hour left." Trina nodded her head. She slowly moved away from the door, expecting something to start banging on it and breaking it down. But, nothing happened. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the couch to rest a little.

After her shift was over, she decided to try and get some sleep. She was almost asleep when suddenly she heard a few distant screams. She darted up and looked at Robbie who also heard it. The screams were getting louder and louder. The two looked at each other and ran to the door.

"Should we open it?" Robbie asked her.

"No," Trina said. "It could just be the thing that was growling out there."

"But I can hear them, I think."

"I can too, but we need to stay safe."

"Open the motherfucking door!" Jade's voice screamed loudly and angrily. Trina and Robbie gasped and opened the door quickly. Jade ran into the room and ran up the stairs. The two looked at each other wondering why she had even left the others by themselves. They looked out the door and couldn't see the bodies of the others, but they could still hear them screaming.

By now, Tori was up and awake and tightly clutching her blanket. "What's happening?" she asked with worry. Trina and Robbie didn't have time to answer as Jade ran down the stairs with a gun clutched tightly in her hands. She ran past them and out the door and back towards the rest of the group. Trina and Robbie looked back at each other and started heading outside themselves.

Trina then ran back before she got off the porch and looked at Tori. "You stay here," she told her. "Don't move." She then chased after Robbie. The two followed after Jade trying to help if they could. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot ring out and the yell of an animal. They stopped and looked at each other. They then carefully moved forward.

The two reached the group and saw Cat laying on the ground curled up in a ball with blood stains on her clothes. Andre was bent down next to her. He had his jacket pressed against her back stopping the blood from escaping. Beck was standing next to Jade and looking at the ground where a pool of blood was. Trina peered closer and saw the body of a cat-like creature lying there.

"What happened?" Robbie asked.

"We were attacked by a mountain lion," Beck answered simply.

"And we need to get Cat back to the cabin. She tripped and fell and it got after her," Jade said. She was still clutching onto the gun for dear life as she spoke. Andre grabbed onto Cat and carefully lifted her up. He moved her so that the front of her body was pressed against his chest. He then held his jacket against her back.

Trina nodded her head and followed the group back to the cabin. She glanced back at the body of the mountain lion and shivered. She didn't feel safe anymore out here in the dark. She swore in her mind that she was no longer going to leave the cabin in the dark and in the daylight, she'd only travel a small ways.


	6. First to Go

**Notes:** Sorry for taking so long! I'll just blame it on exams and such. But, here you go! Chapters will come much faster - hopefully - now that school is out for me! Woo!

...

Jade woke up the next morning with Beck's arms wrapped around her waist. Her forehead was pressed against his chest. She moved his arms off her and started crawling out of the bed. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. Jade lightly smiled at him and his peaceful state of sleep. She got out of the bed and stretched her body. The clock on the nightstand said it was nine AM. They hadn't gotten home till late last night and Jade had been having nightmares most of the night. She couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened if that mountain lion had killed Cat. She would never have been able to live with the regret that would just get worse and worse.

She sighed and left the bedroom. She walked down the hall to Cat's room where Tori had been put in charge of making sure Cat was alright. Jade saw Tori was missing and that Cat was sound asleep. There was a little blood on her sheets, but not much. Jade slowly lifted the back of Cat's shirt up to see how her back was doing and to make sure that they didn't need to put new bandages on. They only had a small number of bandages in the cabin, so they didn't want to lose too many of them.

Jade sighed and sat down next to her best friend. "I'm so sorry, Cat," she whispered, playing with the redhead's hair. "If I had known that... that... that _that_ would have happened, we wouldn't have gone." She closed her eyes that were now slowly starting to get wet. She was supposed to be brave, strong, and careless. But she was worried about her friend so much. "It'll all be alright though," she told the still sleeping girl. "I'll be here to take good care of you. Nothing will happen." She leaned down and kissed Cat's hair in a way to comfort Cat, and herself. Jade stood up and walked out of the room. She left the door open so no one would worry about the door squeaking when they went in to check on Cat.

Jade walked downstairs to get herself a cup of coffee. She got to the bottom of the stairs and could hear people whispering. She walked around the steps a little and peeked into the kitchen to see Andre, Tori, Robbie, and Trina talking to one another.

"Why would Jade leave you alone?" Trina whispered angrily.

"To go get help!" Andre whispered back.

"She still left you all alone!" Robbie said.

Jade tiptoed into the living-room and looked at the four of them standing in the kitchen. Their backs were facing here, so none of them obviously knew she was there. She kept walking towards them and leaned on the counter, propping her elbows up and leaning her chin on her fists. "Speaking of the devil," she said with a small laugh.

The two Vegas screamed in surprise and all four of them turned around to face Jade, who was smirking at all of them.

"Where... When... How... What?" Tori said, trying to breathe from how Jade had frightened her so much.

Jade rolled her eyes at Tori and looked over at Robbie and Trina, who were standing close against each other. "I'm guessing it's bad to try and help your friends now, huh? I never knew that it was so wrong for me to try and protect them. To make sure that they got back safely." She glared at the two and they looked at each other and then down at their feet.

Robbie gulped and looked at her. "Well, you shouldn't have left them there alone!" he told her defiantly.

Jade raised her eyebrow. "I was only going to be gone for at most ten minutes," she told him. "Nothing too bad could have happened in that time." _Oh no, but all hell could have broke loose and they could have all been killed. _She tried to erase the thoughts from her mind about the guilt that could have happened if she had not made it back in time.

"Where'd you get the gun?" Tori asked her. Jade wasn't all too surprised that Tori was also starting to question her about everything from the previous night.

"Beck's grandparents told us where the gun was in the master room. You always keep a gun with you. When you're in the mountains." Jade's voice paused and she leaned closer to the four of them with an evil grin on her face. "Alone," she added. It had now become her mission to freak them out enough that they wouldn't bug her with stupid questions.

"You know," Trina said, raising her voice at Jade. "They could have died. It would all have been your fault for leaving them alone."

Jade turned to glare at Trina. "You want to know something, Trina?" she asked, her voice lined with a ferocity that most would be scared to death of. "If I hadn't left, all four of us might have died."

"It would have been less likely," Trina said.

Jade glared at her and jumped over the counter and grabbed onto her neck. "You shut up!" she screamed. Her hands gripped onto Trina's neck and the girl was trying to claw at her hands to get them off her. Jade wouldn't let go no matter how hard Trina's nails dug into her skin. Trina had swung her off the counter so now the two were laying in the floor. Jade flipped them over so that she was on Trina. She started banging Trina's head against the wooden floor and screaming at her.

Jade could feel hands grabbing onto her shoulders, legs, and waist and trying to get her off Trina. She started kicking her legs at everyone and screaming. She could hear feet running down the stairs and Tori's voice yelling at her to let go of Trina.

Jade felt Beck's arms grab hold of her waist and yank her off Trina. She was trying to fight Beck and make him let go of her so she could finish her business. She was kicking and screaming and slapping at everything she could. "Let the fuck go of me!" she screamed at Beck. She felt her body land on the couch and Beck pinned her down, so she couldn't escape. "Let go! I'm gonna make her shut up!" she screamed over and over again. Beck wouldn't budge no matter where she hit or kicked him. She finally gave up and relaxed into the couch. Beck didn't lose his grip though, knowing that she could just be fooling him.

Jade could hear Trina crying in the kitchen and feet were running everywhere. Jade closed her eyes and decided it would be best to just go to sleep.

...~*~...

Jade woke up to find herself in her bed once again. She looked around and saw the blinds on the window were open so she could look outside. She got out of bed and walked to the window and leaned against the sill and stared outside. Snow was still falling down from the sky at a fast pace. She looked down and saw that the snow was getting really high and she could see that the side door downstairs was already starting to not be able to be opened. She yawned and decided to go downstairs and finally get herself some coffee. Jade grabbed the door handle and turned it and started pulling, but it opened just a little. She could feel something keeping it closed shut and she saw a rope was tied to the door knob outside and that was about all she could see.

Jade decided to not scream since they would all run upstairs and try and keep her locked in her room. She walked around quietly and went to the bathroom. She searched the drawers and couldn't find anything sharp to cut the rope with. She huffed and walked back to the room. She looked in the dresser to try and find the scissors she had hiding, but they were gone. Beck must have found them and took them away. She kept looking around for anything sharp, but couldn't find anything.

She went back to the bathroom and found nail clippers. Jade groaned and decided that these would do for now. She went back to the door and started trying to cut through the rope with the clippers. She was slowly starting to make progress, but it wasn't much. By the time she was done, they would probably already be letting her out.

She looked at the clock in the room and saw that it had been an hour since she had woken up. She sighed and saw she had cut through half the rope. Jade closed the door and opened it again, and started pulling as hard as she could. Maybe she'd be able to break the rope. The door swung open and she fell back into the floor with a loud thud. She grinned in triumph and stood up. She walked to the door and looked at it. She realized with shock that the door knob had broken off and the rope was still tied to the knob which was now on the floor. Jade laughed quietly and started to go downstairs.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Tori's voice asked sweetly.

"I'm sure," Trina said, her voice cracking on each word she said. "I want to be alone."

"Be safe," Tori told her.

"I will. It's daylight and I won't be far."

Jade heard the door slam shut and she decided to go ahead and go downstairs. "I want some coffee," she announced as she got to the bottom of the steps.

Tori and Beck turned around in shock. "How'd you get out?" Beck asked her, his eyes wide open. "I took everything I could find out of there."

"Nail clippers," Jade answered, holding them up to show off. "Oh, and yanking on the door and breaking the doorknob works too.

"You broke the doorknob!"

"I really just want some coffee," Jade told Beck. She walked into the kitchen and started fixing herself some coffee to drink. It was already midday according to the clock and her stomach was growling. She looked outside and saw Trina walking around in the snow with her hands in her coat pockets. "What's with her?" she asked.

"You tried to kill her," Tori said quietly. "You left bruises on her throat. Your finger prints are there too."

"Sorry," Jade said. She grabbed an apple that was in the bowl and took a bite out of it. "Didn't meant to do that." Tori and Beck looked at each other and then back at her.

"Jade," Beck said. "You shouldn't do that ever again. To anyone. You need to just... calm down." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Be nice to Trina when she comes back."

Jade glared at Beck. "Sorry," she said again. "I just wanted coffee and then they start accusing me of wanting all of you three to die." She grabbed the pot of coffee she made and started heading upstairs.

"Don't drink out of the pot!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jade yelled back at Beck. She stomped up the stairs and walked into their room and started to drink out of the pot of coffee.

...~*~...

Jade was sitting in her room staring at the walls around her. She was sipping on the last bits she had of coffee. Her apple was long gone since she had ate it a while ago. Suddenly, she heard someone screaming. She jumped off the bed and dropped the coffee on the floor. Jade ran out of the room and saw Cat was awake and slowly moving out of her room.

"Cat!" Jade yelled, running over to her. "Was that you?"

Cat shook her head. Jade could tell that she was in pain at the moment and her heart started racing. "Who was it?" Jade asked. Cat shook her head, unknowing to the answer. Jade looked at Cat and her hands moved to Cat's shoulders. "Go back to your room. Don't leave."

"But I have to find out," Cat whispered. Jade sighed and nodded her head. She started running down the stairs and saw the door was wide open and no one was down there. Jade looked back at Cat who was slowly coming down the stairs. She really wanted to run outside and find out what the problem was, but she wanted to wait on Cat at the same time.

Cat finally started moving faster since her body was now awake and moving. The two girls fast walked outside and started looking around. They could hear Tori and Beck screaming for Trina from the side of the house that Beck and Jade's room was on. Jade decided to go search the other side where Cat's room was. The two girls started walking that way and kept quiet. The snow was still falling quickly and the sun was slowly setting behind the mountains, making daylight disappear faster.

Suddenly, Cat started screaming. Jade looked over at Cat and saw that she was pointing with her hand that wasn't covering her mouth. Jade turned to look in that direction and saw the blood all in the white snow. She gulped and walked closer to the side of the cliff and looked down, only to see Trina's body laying the white snow with a pool of blood surrounding her. Jade could see where Trina had tripped over a rock since a piece of her clothes was there with a little bit of blood, and then she fell down the cliff and hit all the rocks.

Jade looked over at Cat who was still screaming as loud as she could. She heard Tori and Beck running towards them and they looked at the two girls. "What's happening?" Tori asked, her eyes opened wide as she looked at the screaming redhead.

Jade gulped and pointed at the side of the cliff. Tori looked at Jade and carefully walked over to stand next to her. "Trina!" Tori screamed immediately. "Oh god! Trina! Trina! Oh my god! Trina! Trina! Please answer!" Tori started screaming and crying all at once and was about to climb over the ledge, but Jade grabbed hold of her and stopped her.

Jade looked over at Beck. "We need to get inside. Now." Beck nodded and grabbed onto Cat and led her back into the cabin.


	7. Electricity

**Notes**: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love seeing what you guys think. I already know who dies when and how and such, but I still love reading who you guys think should go. I don't know. Also, faster update. This took like one week to update? Yeah! Haha. It's also kind of shorter than all the other chapters, but that's alright.

One other thing before you guys start reading, I actually decided to make a cover for the fic! I'll be posting links to see the cover if you guys want to check it out in full view. Links should be posted sometime tonight if my internet stops being stupid. It took one hour just for me to log onto the site. So, yeah.

...

_**Chapter Six:**_

Beck's hands shook as he tried to dial the number on the phone in the kitchen. Trina had just died. He had seen her dead body, he had her scream, and he was scared to death. He tried to dial the number for his grandparents since he couldn't seem to remember any other number but theirs right then. He knew the number for the police in Canada by heart, but he couldn't remember it right then. Beck knew that if he told his grandparents, they'd be able to get the police and maybe everything would somehow get better. Maybe Trina would magically come back to life.

"Hello?" Beck's grandmother's voice said through the other end of the phone.

"Grandma!" Beck yelled. "Oh my god. Trina.. She.. She..."

"Beck, honey, calm down," she told him, trying to calm her grandson.

"Grandma, Trina, she fell and she-" Suddenly, he could hear a loud beep and then static and the busy phone noise. "Grandma!" Beck yelled. He slammed the phone down and picked it up again to try and call her, but the phone had the noise that meant it was busy. Or disconnected.

"Beck," Cat whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Are grandma and grandpa coming?"

Beck turned around to Cat. "I don't know," he told her. "The phone, it... it disconnected." Cat gasped and started crying even more. Jade was by her side and she was holding onto Cat and trying to calm her. Beck looked over at Jade and Jade shrugged her shoulders. He sighed and looked back at the others who were all in the living room. Tori was the one who was crying the most. It was her sister who had just died up here in the Mountains where no one could get to them in a few minutes.

"Let's go upstairs, Cat," Jade said to her friend calmly. Beck watched as Jade started to walk towards the stairs, still holding onto Cat.

Beck's hand reached out to grab Jade's shoulder to stop her. He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you." He kissed the top of her head and let her go. He turned back around and motioned for Andre and Robbie to come over to him. Robbie was sitting next to Tori and she had her head on his shoulder and she was crying on him. Robbie shook his head at Beck and Beck understand that Robbie didn't want to leave Tori just right then.

Andre patted Tori's back and walked over to Beck. "So," he said, not knowing what Beck needed him for.

"Go outside with me. Grandpa told me where the phone dish is so I can try and fix it and then call my grandparents again and tell them what's wrong," Beck told him. "Can you just go upstairs and grab the tools out of my room?"

Andre nodded his head. "I don't care too much to go outside just right now," he told Beck. "But we need to really call your grandparents." Andre sighed and ran up the stairs to go get the tools Beck would need to, hopefully, fix the phoneline.

Beck walked over to Tori and Robbie and sat down on Tori's other side. "Hey," he said to Tori. He looked over at his friend and couldn't help but feel incredibly awful for her. He knew that she would never get over her sister dying on this trip. He knew already though that he was going to get everybody back home safely. He didn't want to lose anybody else because they tripped and fell or a mountain lion killed them or something like that.

"Hey, Beck," Tori mumbled into Robbie's shoulder. Beck could hear her voice shaking as she tried to speak and he wanted to reach out and hold onto her. He didn't want Tori hurting so much.

"I'm so sorry," Beck whispered.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. She just tripped. She... She's okay." Tori hiccupped and started crying a little bit more. Robbie sighed and kept his arms wrapped around her waist and rubbed her back with his hands.

"Got the tools," Andre said, coming down the stairs. He had already put a heavy coat on so he could go out in the cold. "Do you know where the dish thing is?"

"Yeah," Beck said. "It's behind the cabin and a little ways in the woods." Beck slowly got off the couch and patted Tori on the back. He grabbed his coat and slid it on his body. He then grabbed the toolbox out of Andre's hands. "Grab that flashlight," he instructed Andre. "You're in charge of making sure we can see." Andre nodded and grabbed the flashlight and the two boys headed outside.

Beck could feel the cold immediately. The snow was still falling from the sky and he was wishing it would stop. He wanted to make sure that they could get out of this place whenever they could and that his grandparents could make it up here. A road covered with snow wouldn't be the best thing ever. He glanced back at Andre who had the flashlight shining on the ground. Beck could tell that Andre was still scared from the other night when the mountain lion had attacked them. Andre would never admit that of course, and Beck wouldn't admit that he was scared either. Andre would once in a while shine the light on the trees or around them to make sure that there was nothing hiding.

The two boys finally made it to the back of the house and started walking a little ways into the woods. "You sure you know where it is?" Andre asked Beck.

Beck nodded his head. "Give me the light," he told Andre. He took the flashlight out of Andre's hands and shined it ahead of them. "Right there." He pointed at the circular disk that was in the light. "Come on." The two boys walked towards the dish. They reached it and Beck set the toolbox down and opened it so he could find the right tools to try and fix it.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Andre asked Beck.

"Yeah," he answered. "My grandpa taught me how to fix this stuff at his place. I've known how to do this since I was a kid." Beck looked around in the box and found the right tools and he started messing around with the dish.

"Did you hear that?" Andre asked.

Beck looked up at Andre and shook his head. "Calm down, man," he told him. "It's probably just a little animal or something. Nothing to worry about." Beck went back to work and after about ten minutes, he decided that it would hopefully be fixed. "Let's go," Beck said as he put his tools back in the box and slowly stood up.

"Good," Andre said to Beck. He started walking out of the woods and back to the cabin. "I do not want to come back outside in the dark."

Beck laughed a little and kept going back to the house. "Nothing to worry about," Beck told Andre. "We're safe out here." Andre shook his head in disagreement and kept going back to the cabin. Beck sighed and followed after him. He really didn't see why Andre was so worried about going outside in the dark. Sure, they had a small problem with a mountain lion the previous night, but it really wasn't that big of a deal. They made it back safely and no one got hurt. Except Cat of course who was luckily starting to do better.

The two made it back into the cabin and Beck was shutting the door when he heard a growling sound. His eyebrows moved together and he looked outside. He shrugged it off as nothing and closed the door shut. "Let's see if the phone works now," Beck said. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. He listened carefully, but he couldn't hear the disconnected noise. He smiled and nodded his head. "It's working." Beck started to dial his grandparents' phone number and heard it start to ring.

Suddenly, the phone started the disconnected noise again. "Shit!" Beck yelled. He slammed the phone down and kicked the phone. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Are you alright?" Tori asked from where she was on the couch.

"The phone was ringing and now it's disconnected again!" Beck told her. "No one's cellphone works up here and there's no way I can contact my grandparents!"

"In the morning you should go and drive to their place," Robbie suggested. "Get in your truck. That'd be a good way to contact them."

Beck sighed. "The road will just be worse in the morning," he told them. "It's already covered in snow." He shook his head and went to get a drink of water. "I'm just going to go upstairs. Go to sleep. Maybe I'll think of something."

Tori frowned at Beck. "I'm sure it'll be okay in the morning for all of us to drive to your grandparents. Don't you have extra gas in the back of the truck too?"

"Yeah," Beck said. "I guess we could do that."

"Then we could all get away from here. I don't like this place anymore. It... I can just think of Trina and I hate it. I need to get away from this place," Tori said quietly.

Beck walked over to Tori and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Alright," he told her. "In the morning we'll drive to their place. We'll get them to send somebody to come back and get Trina's body. We'll maybe go stay in a hotel somewhere and go skiing or something."

"Do you promise?" Tori asked him. Beck could tell she really did not want to be here or ever come back. She'd probably want to go back to Yerba than be here.

"I promise," Beck told Tori. He smiled down at her and hoped that maybe she'd feel a little better in the morning. Then again, that would probably be completely impossible because she just lost her sister. He wasn't expecting her to feel any better any time soon. "Night, Tori," he said with a smile. He looked at Andre and Robbie and smiled at them too. "Goodnight."

Beck walked away and walked up the stairs. He skipped his and Jade's room and walked to Cat and Tori's. He glanced inside and saw Cat was laying in her bed. Jade was sitting next to her in a chair and she was staring at the wall. He walked in quietly and the two girls turned to look at him. "Sorry," he said.

Cat shrugged. "I wasn't asleep," she told him simply. "I was just thinking." Beck nodded his head at her and looked over at Jade. She had gone back to stare at the wall and ignore him.

"Hey, Jade," he said.

Jade looked over at him and smiled. "Hey," she said. She stood up from her chair and bent down to hug Cat. "Go to sleep now," she told her. Cat nodded her head and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Jade turned back towards Beck and walked out of the room with him. She closed the door and walked to their room.

Beck followed Jade into their room and sat down on the bed next to her. Jade laid down and rested her head on his lap. He started playing with her hair and watched as her eyes slowly started to close. "I feel bad," Jade told him honestly. "I tried to kill her. And now she's dead because she fell." She sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't done that, she wouldn't have gone outside and gotten hurt."

Beck sighed and started rubbing her cheek with his finger. "It's not your fault, Jade," he told her quietly. "Trina didn't have to go outside. And it wasn't really her fault for tripping either." He smiled lightly down at Jade who still had her eyes closed.

"It's still my fault," she told him. He sighed lightly, knowing she wouldn't stop believing that Trina had died because of her.

They sat there in silence. Beck's fingers continued to run through her long soft hair and Jade's eyes stayed closed. Beck thought that she was finally asleep, until she started talking again. "Did you ever get in contact with your grandparents?" she asked him.

"No, I'm afraid not," Beck answered. "But I'm thinking of getting in the truck tomorrow and driving to their house to get them to come back and get Trina's body."

"Do we all have to go?" Jade asked him.

"Of course."

Jade groaned loudly in response. "I don't wanna go," she complained.

"You have to."

"No."

"Jade."

"No."

Beck sighed and ran one of his hands through his own hair. "I promised Tori that-"

"Oh, so you promised Tori that we'd go back!" Jade said angrily. "Well, guess what? I'm not going." She glared up at Beck as he looked down at her.

"Listen, Jade, please let's not-"

"Go back. Let's stay here. You and Tori can go back together and I don't care what you two do!" She sat up and rolled over into the bed and slid under the covers. Her back was facing Beck and he looked back at her body. He felt her legs kick him and he sighed.

"Sorry," Beck said. He climbed over her body and moved under the covers to go to sleep himself.


	8. Bloody Snow

**Notes:** Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but the next chapter is already in the making so hopefully it'll be published soon! :)

...

Robbie woke up early that morning in his bed. His eyes kept opening and closing as he stared up at the ceiling. He yawned loudly and ran a hand through his messy curls. He climbed out of his cramped bed and stretched, hearing a few popping noises as he did this. He looked over at Rex who was resting on the nightstand next to Robbie. "Hey, Rex," Robbie said to his puppet. His puppet didn't say anything back and he sighed, walking out of the room.

Walking down the hall, Robbie heard a bit of snoring coming from a few rooms and bed springs creaking. He could also hear a cough once in a while. He knew he was probably the only one awake at the time because the house was so quiet; the sun also seemed to be barely in the sky. Walking down the stairs to the first floor, he felt it suddenly getting colder. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself and kept walking down. He reached the bottom of the stairs and let out a loud gasp as he saw the front door wide open.

"Guys!" he screamed loudly, already running to the door to shut it. The door wasn't broken and it looked like someone had unlocked it and left it open. He heard feet rushing down the steps and people asking him what was wrong. "Guys! The door was wide open!" he said. Looking around, he saw snow on the floor surrounding the door and motioned them to it. "See!"

"This better not be a joke, Robbie," Andre said, yawning.

"It's not! The door was wide open!"

"Where's Tori?" Cat asked, looking around. Everyone turned their attention to Cat who was still looking around for her friend and roommate. "I thought she left before me."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked her redheaded friend.

"Tori wasn't in our bedroom, so I thought she had already rushed down here," Cat answered simply.

Everyone turned to look at each other in shock as Cat continued searching for the missing girl with her eyes. "Is she in the bathroom or something?" Robbie asked the others.

"Or did she leave the door open?" Jade asked, looking over at the door. Jade looked towards Cat and snapped her fingers in front of the other girl's face. "Cat, go check upstairs and see if Tori is there. Andre, go with her." The two did as she said and left quickly.

"I think Tori left," Robbie said seriously. "We need to go find her."

"Why would she just go outside without telling us though?" Beck asked in annoyance. "The wind probably just blew the door open and that's it."

"Are there any animals in here?" Jade asked, glancing around the room. "We need to get rid of them so they don't eat our food or anything."

"Oh my god," Beck said suddenly. Jade and Robbie turned to look at him and could see the shock coming across his face and his eyes becoming wide. He ran across the room and opened the door as quickly as he could and ran outside. Jade and Robbie turned to look at each other and went after him.

"Beck!" Jade yelled as she got outside. Robbie was standing next to her and watching as Beck looked around. He turned back towards them and shrugged his shoulders. "What was that about?" Jade asked him angrily.

"I thought she got the truck keys and drove away," he stated simply. Looking around the area, his eyes got wide again and he pointed towards the snowy ground. "Footprints."

Jade and Robbie looked at each other and ran over to Beck. Robbie reached the footprints and bent down, resting on his heels. "These are her boots," he stated obviously. Jade rolled her eyes at him and bit her tongue to hold back a rude remark.

They heard footsteps on the wooden porch and looked back to see Cat and Andre. "She's not anywhere in the cabin," Cat told them. Worry was covering Cat's face and she was biting her fingernails as she told them the news.

"We know," Robbie said, frowning at the worry on his friend's face. "Her footsteps are right here." He motioned to the prints in the snow that he had found. "She obviously left when none of us were awake."

Cat gasped and started sniffling. "Where'd she go?" she asked. Robbie stood up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a comforting way.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "Some of us should follow the prints." He looked at everyone, hoping they'd agree with his suggestion.

Walking back towards the cabin, Beck said, "I'll go." He walked up the steps and stood next to Robbie. "Who else?"

"Me," Robbie said, looking over at Beck. Seeing something moving in the corner of his eye, he looked over and saw Cat raising her hand.

"I have to go," she said. "Tori will need someone to take care of her when we come back. She's probably in tears because of... of... you know." Gulping, she wiped underneath her eyes with her fingertips and looked at everyone. "I have to."

Robbie nodded his head slowly. "I think that's enough. Jade and Andre, can you stay here? Maybe she'll wander back." They both nodded their heads in response. Robbie walked back inside with the others and grabbed his jacket, watching as Beck and Cat also grabbed theirs. "Let's go," he said to them, already walking outside.

He walked towards the footprints in the snow with Cat and Beck right behind him. His eyes stayed on the prints as they followed them. After about ten minutes, Robbie heard Cat gasp. He looked back and saw her pointing. "The.. the.. footprints..." she said, one hand covering her mouth. Looking ahead, Robbie saw why she was gasping. Next to Tori's footprints were really large, animal footprints. He ran ahead and bent down to look at them. He was hoping that maybe he could figure out what type of animal it was, but he wasn't able to.

"It's not a bear," he said, his finger outlining the edge of the print in the snow. "And it's definitely warm." He looked back at Cat and Beck, only to see Beck's arm wrapped around Cat's shoulder and Cat burying her head in his chest. A bit of jealousy came through him, but he tried to push it away seeing as they had to find Tori. He touched Tori's print as he touched the other, much larger animal print. "The animal seems to be following her," he whispered, mostly to himself so he could think. "It's warmer than hers." He looked up and saw the animal's prints going after Tori's and he gulped. Slowly standing up, he looked back at them. "We have to hurry. This thing seems to be going after her." He watched as they both stood there in shock and he started walking away quickly.

Robbie was fast-walking when he saw something dash by him. He looked up to see Cat getting far ahead of him. "Cat!" he yelled. "Slow down! You don't need to hurt your back anymore or open any wounds!"

He felt a hand on his back and he looked back to see Beck standing next to him. "She won't listen," Beck said, looking down at Robbie. "We have to go after her."

"But I-"

It was too late though for Robbie to finish his sentence since Beck was already chasing after the redhead. He groaned and started jogging, but getting faster every few seconds. He slowed down after a while, and leaned over. His hands were placed against his knees and he was trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, he heard it - the screaming of a girl. He looked up immediately and started running after the noise. He could hear people yelling something and it sounded like Beck and Cat yelling Tori's name. He gulped and kept running. He could hear the piercing scream once in a while. His heart was racing as he ran in the snow. He didn't notice how the snow was getting higher or how there were rocks poking out everywhere. Suddenly, he tripped over a rock in the snow and fell down into the snow. He slowly moved his head out of the snow. Groaning, he pulled himself up out of the snow and stood up. Cat and Beck were still yelling Tori's name in the distance and he sighed.

He started jogging very carefully this time since he'd rather not fall and hurt himself. While jogging, he saw something move quickly in the corner of his eye. He whipped his head to the right where he'd seen something moving and saw it move again. He could see a big white creature and he squinted his eyes where he'd seen it. Hearing Cat scream again, he started heading towards Beck and Cat again, but looking back once in a while to see if he could find something.

Finally reaching the others, he slowed his pace and walked towards them. "What's wrong?" he asked. He saw Cat was laying in the snow, curled up in a ball. He looked over at Beck and saw him looking down at the ground. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

Beck looked up at him. "Her footprints stop here," Beck whispered quietly, pointing towards the ground. "Surrounded by blood. And pieces of her hair." Robbie's eyes grew wide and he ran over to the spot Beck was pointing at. The blood on the snow white ground stood out in an eerie way. Pieces of long brown hair were resting on the snow along with pieces of Tori's clothes. Robbie looked away and put his hand over his mouth, trying not to throw up. He'd been covered in blood before, but this was different. Tori may not be alive and the thought of it made him sick at his stomach.

"Let's get out of here," he said, his voice cracking slightly. He started walking away, waiting for the others to follow him.

"Robbie," Beck said. "Did you notice?"

Robbie looked back at Beck, confusement showing in his eyes. "Notice what?" he asked.

"The animal prints," he said. "They don't stop. They're all around the blood and then they go off in that direction with pieces of clothing trailing behind."

Robbie shook his head and started walking back. "I didn't notice," he answered. "Let's go. That thing could come back."

Beck nodded his head and walked over to Cat, who was still on the ground. He bent down and picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Robbie waited for Beck to get closer to him before he started walking since he didn't want to be alone with everything that had happened. They walked back to the cabin in worry, dread, and fear. After a long while, they saw the cabin in their view and Jade and Andre were sitting outside on the steps, talking and playing Chinese Checkers. The two looked up and started running towards the three coming back. "Where's Tori?" Andre asked as soon as he noticed that the missing girl wasn't with Robbie, Beck, and Cat.

"Gone," Beck answered simply. He kept walking to the cabin while Jade watched him walk away with Cat still on his shoulder.

Andre and Jade looked at Robbie, expecting him to answer the question. "Like he said, she's gone..." He gulped and looked down at the snow, only to see red starting to seep through it. He blinked quickly, but the blood had vanished. He rubbed his face and sighed. "Absolutely gone. She's never coming back." He sighed and started walking to the cabin.

"Do you mean that she's dead?" Jade asked quietly, walking next to him.

"Probably. Her body was missing, but her blood was there."

He heard Jade and Andre stop walking and he glanced back. They were both staring at him. Andre's mouth was hanging open and Jade's eyes were wide open. Robbie sighed and walked into the cabin. He saw Beck getting some coffee and Cat was on the couch, crying.

Robbie walked over to Beck and leaned on the counter. "We have to find what did this to her," he said commandingly.

"How?" Beck asked. Robbie could tell that he wasn't entirely interested, but Robbie was and he wanted to hunt down the animal and kill it.

"We set a trap. Set up some cameras to watch the area. When we catch it, we shoot it," he said simply.

Beck turned to look at him and shook his head. "We don't have cameras or the needed equipment," he told Robbie.

"I brought some stuff," Robbie said, smirking at Beck. "I was going to do a project for our science class about wildlife up here."

Beck sighed and nodded his head. "Is there a way to watch the cameras from the safety in here?"

"Of course. I have everything ready," Robbie said. "All we need is to catch it on camera then we set some traps and kill it."


	9. The Hidden Cave

**Notes:** So, I wanted to let it be known that I do not hate any of the characters. Just because I kill them off doesn't mean I hate them. I personally love Trina and I felt like she shouldn't have to go through being killed by the snowbeast, but I knew that she wouldn't be one to survive it, so I let her fall down a cliff to protect her from an even worse death. Tori, however, I don't really like. I like her in Season 1, just not any after that. All the other characters I like and love, so don't go around and say that I probably don't like them, because I do. Thanks.

...

Robbie stood outside on the front porch and stared off at the snowy world ahead of him. The day had just been getting worse and worse and he hated it. All he wanted was for Tori to come back safe and sound. He wanted to run to her as she came back to the cabin and give her a giant hug and never let her go. He couldn't let her leave him ever again or else she could get hurt. Sighing, Robbie looked down at his hands that were against the railing.

"Hey, Robbie," Beck's voice said softly as he walked over to him. Beck stood next to Robbie and leaned against the railing and looked out at the snow Robbie had been looking at. "You miss her too, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course," Robbie said, speaking softly. "I just... I don't..." He sighed and shook his head and looked over at Beck. "I can't seem to understand why she would leave though. She just randomly left. Why?"

"Maybe she wanted to go for a walk," Beck suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "She was sad about Trina, you know."

"So she decided to go on a walk without telling anyone and going far away and getting lost?" Robbie asked in annoyance. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Sometimes you never truly know someone until a person they care about dies," Beck said. "How they react is how you discover who they are."

"Well what does this say about Tori?"

"I don't know."

Robbie laughed a little and shook his head at Beck. "You obviously know so much," he said jokingly. He laughed a little bit more and stopped, letting a huge sigh come from him. "I still can't believe or understand it though."

"I know."

"What do you think it was?"

"What was what?" Beck asked, confused for a few seconds. "Oh. Right." He shook his head and sighed. "No idea. Probably a bear?"

"Yeah, but bears don't usually attack humans."

"This bear did."

Robbie sighed and looked down at the snow. "Hopefully it won't come back. Hopefully Tori will come back and-"

Robbie felt Beck's hand grip his shoulder and he looked over at his friend. "Robbie," Beck said carefully. "Tori's not coming back. She's dead."

He nodded his head. "I know." Feeling tears starting to come, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to be weak and cry in front of anyone. That night though, would be different. He would be in his bed and cry himself to sleep just so no one could know about it.

Robbie saw Beck was going back inside and he decided it'd be best to follow him. He walked inside and saw Cat was still on the couch. Her head was resting on Andre's lap and she was playing with her fingers while crying and sniffling. Jade was sitting on the floor and resting her head against Cat's leg. Robbie could tell that Jade was trying to comfort Cat, but it was kind of hard to do that.

Robbie walked to the kitchen to get him a small snack since he hadn't had anything to eat that morning. The cabin felt so empty without either of the Vega sisters. He knew that even Jade was missing both of them. Robbie grabbed an apple to eat and took a bite out of it. Beck walked over to him and leaned against the counter. "Do you have your cameras and stuff?" he asked.

Robbie nodded his head. "Want me to get some stuff set up?" Beck nodded his head and Robbie went up to his bedroom. He went to the closet in the room and pulled out his laptop case. He opened it and brought out his laptop and turned it on. He set it on the wooden floor and then started to grab the cords and cameras. He heard footsteps and saw Beck and Jade standing there. "Can you guys take this stuff downstairs?" he asked. They both nodded and went ahead and grabbed the equipment and took it down to the living room. Robbie picked up his laptop and followed them down there. He then started to set everything up so that when they put the cameras outside, they'd be able to view what was happening on his laptop. "Did anyone else bring a laptop?" he asked, looking at the gang.

"Trina did," Cat whispered, still playing with her fingers. "It's in her room." Robbie nodded and went upstairs and grabbed Trina's laptop and brought it back down. After a while, he finally had everything working so that they could sit in the living room and watch for anything that could happen.

"So everything is set!" Robbie said, clapping his hands together. "We just need to put the cameras up."

"So, there's lots of cameras. Is just one group going to be putting them up?" Jade asked, looking over at the ten cameras.

"I was thinking that we could have two groups. Two in each one and then one -"

"We're not leaving anyone here alone," Jade said angrily.

"It's safer here than it is outside!" Robbie snapped back. "Plus we need everyone to help set up cameras and we need someone to stay here and make sure each one is connected to the computers."

Cat looked at the group and sniffled. "I can stay here," she said.

"How do we contact each other?" Andre asked, looking over at Robbie.

"Um..."

"Walkie-talkies!" Cat suggested, suddenly becoming very eager and happy. "I brought four of them!" She smiled and everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Jade asked her in annoyance.

"I didn't think we'd need them."

"They could have come in handy when we went hiking! Or when you three went out to... this morning!" Jade told Cat. She shook her head and looked away. "Just go and get them." Cat nodded and ran up the stairs to grab the walkie-talkies and she brought them back down. Jade grabbed them out of her hands and handed each person their own walkie-talkie. "What are the groups?"

"I'll go with Beck," Robbie said suddenly. Jade turned to glare at him and was about to open her mouth and say she was going with him, but Robbie ignored her. "No offense, but I feel better with him."

Jade grumbled and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine. Andre and I can go together."

"There's only four of these you guys," Beck said. "We need one for Cat so we can make sure the cameras look good. That leaves three for four people."

"You and Robbie can share," Jade said. She held onto the walkie-talkie in her hand and glared at Robbie.

"So, let's go. Five cameras for each group," Robbie said. He hooked his walkie-talkie on his jacket and grabbed a few cameras and started heading outside with Beck behind him. Jade was talking to Cat and Andre was waiting on her.

"So, which direction do you think we should head to?" Robbie asked Beck, looking over at the other boy. Beck nodded his head to the right, so they started going that way. "We should probably set a camera up that faces the cabin."

Beck agreed and the two stopped to put one camera up. "Where should we put it?" Beck asked, looking around.

"How about in this bush?" Robbie suggested. "Keeps it hidden from anything." They put the camera in the bush and started fixing it so that they could get a good view of the cabin. Robbie grabbed onto the walkie-talkie and called in to Cat. "Hey, Cat," he said.

"Hey, Robbie!" Cat said cheerfully.

"Is camera one set up good?" Robbie asked, checking to see what number the camera was.

"Um, turn it to the right a little," Cat suggested. Beck did as she said and waited till she continued. "Looks good!"

"Alright," Robbie said. He put it back on his jacket and looked over at Beck. "Where to now?" he asked.

Beck looked around and shrugged. "We can't go towards the direction Tori went because it seems Jade and Andre are already that way," he said simply. "So areas behind the cabin?"

The two walked around the large area setting up cameras and checking to make sure they looked alright on the laptops. They finally reached a huge clearing where there were barely any trees and the ground was mostly flat. "This looks like a great place," Robbie to Beck as he glanced around. "Set a camera up here in the woods part." He followed Beck as they went to set up a camera.

They heard the walkie-talkie turn on and Jade's voice came over it. "Andre and I found the place where it happened," she said simply. "We're going to set up a camera here since whatever it was may come back here."

Robbie shivered at the thought of ever having to go back to the place. "Let's just hurry up," he told Beck. "I want out of here." Beck nodded his head in agreement and started fixing things up.

"How's camera five look, Cat?" Robbie asked.

"Excellent!" Cat replied back.

"We'll be on our way back. We've set up all five of our cameras."

"Okay!" Cat said cheerfully.

"We have one camera left, and we're really, really far away. We'll be back in an hour or so," Andre's voice said.

Robbie looked around the clearing and started walking around. "I really like this spot," he said, glancing back at Beck who was standing there waiting on him to hurry up. "It's really nice." He took one step forward and heard a cracking sound. He looked around and back at Beck. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Beck asked, suddenly getting worried.

"There was a -" Suddenly, his voice was cut off with a loud scream as he fell through the ground. He hit a hard, dirt floor and snow and ice hit him as it fell on his body. He continued screaming until he saw Beck's head pop out from above him. "Beck!" he screamed. "Get me out!"

Beck looked around him in worry. "Um..." Robbie watched as Beck started looking around. "Be right back." Robbie groaned and fell back against the ground and watched as Beck's body disappeared. He then decided to sit up from his spot and look around. He was definitely in a cave and he could see a few tunnels leading to different places.

"There's got to be an entrance," he whispered. He looked around and then, he saw them. He screamed loudly once again as he saw the skeletons of humans lined up against the walls of the cave. He saw two skeletons on the floor with one on top of the other. They looked more recent than the other two since they still had bits of clothes sticking to their bodies. He gulped and looked around. "Beck!" he whispered quietly. "Hurry up."

"Robbie!" Beck's voice yelled from above him. Robbie ran over to where the giant hole was and looked up. "Try and grab onto this." Beck slowly let a large stick move down and he held onto it tightly.

"That's going to break!" Robbie said in annoyance.

"Try it anyways!" Beck yelled back.

Robbie shook his head and reached up to try and grab onto the stick. His arms were up in the air trying to grab hold, but it was a few inches above him. He jumped up, thinking that could work, but it was still too high. He sighed and looked around. "Hold on a second!" he said to Beck. He gulped and ran over to the skeletons and grabbed them and pulled them underneath the hole. He put them on each other and he tried to climb onto them. This didn't work of course since the bones broke and he ended up falling down.

"Call for help!" Beck yelled down at Robbie.

Robbie gave him an 'are-you-that-stupid' look before he realized what he meant. He grabbed onto the walkie-talkie and pressed the button to get help. "Cat!" he said loudly.

"Yeah?" Cat's voice replied back.

"I fell in a hole! I can't get out and we need help immediately," Robbie said in a hurry.

"Tell her we need rope," Beck said to Robbie.

"And we need rope to get me out."

"I'll be right there!" Cat said with worry in her voice.

"Cat!" Jade said. "You can't go. You have to stay at the cabin and make sure everything is safe."

"Um, Jade and Andre, hurry up back here and get some rope then!" Cat commanded.

"It would take too long! It'd be quicker for Beck to get rope," Andre told her.

"And leave me alone?" Robbie yelled angrily. "I can't stay here by myself! You don't understand. There are-"

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Beck yelled down from the top of the cave. Robbie screamed at him to come back, but Beck was already long gone.

"Everyone stay on so we can keep Robbie company," Cat said. "We can't let him feel completely alone."

"Thanks, Cat," Robbie said, trying to take a deep calm breath.

"Anytime!" Cat said cheerfully. She stayed on and kept talking to Robbie until Jade and Andre needed her to check a camera. Robbie was feeling even better when Cat told him that Beck had just arrived and was getting some rope. He knew it had taken a long time for Beck to get there and it would take a while to get back.

"So, Robbie, what are you going to do for your project?" Cat asked. "I doubt your teacher wants to know about you hunting down an animal."

"It could make a good story though, Cat," Robbie told her.

"Yeah, true, but - Oh my god!" Cat was suddenly yelling and Robbie sat up straight since he had been laying down on the floor, relaxing.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Robbie asked in a hurry.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Cat?" Robbie asked, getting worried.

"It was huge!" she rambled, almost ignoring Robbie and forgetting that he was trapped. "It was so white and did I mention it was huge! It was taller than Beck!"

"Cat! What's going on?" Robbie yelled.

"It was running so fast though! If I hadn't been looking at the camera closely I wouldn't have seen it!"

"Caterina Valentine!" Robbie yelled again.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"Oh my god! It just went from camera two to camera three! Weren't those like fifteen minutes away from - Wow! It's at camera four now!"

"Cat! What is it?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know."

"Cat, please don't stop talking to me," Robbie whispered. "Please, please, please."

"Robbie," Cat whispered. "Stay quiet. I can't talk to you. It's at camera five - where you are." Robbie gulped and slowly started to scoot over to the edge of the wall. He tried to keep his breathing calm just in case whatever it was heard him. He started biting his tongue and that's when he heard a loud growling sound. He tried to keep from screaming and stayed quiet in the corner of the cave. He heard a rustling noise and he saw something coming from the hole above. He saw a head peep out and his hand flew over his mouth. He tried to keep quiet as it looked around. He already knew just by looking at its white head that it was going to be a large, beast. It looked right at him and Robbie held his breath, hoping that it wouldn't notice him. The creature snarled and Robbie squeaked as he saw it bare it's large, sharp teeth at him. It growled and disappeared in a flash and Robbie could hear loud stomps running away.

"Cat!" Robbie whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Robbie! You're okay!"

"I don't think so, Cat."

"It left though!"

"It saw me."

"Beck should be there by now! You'll be okay! I promise!"

"Cat," Robbie whispered. He heard a growling noise coming from one of the tunnels. "I don't think he's going to be able to help me."

"Don't say that, Robbie!" Cat screamed angrily. "He's coming to save you!"

"Cat," Robbie whispered. "Be quieter. It's getting closer."

"What do you mean?"

"It's in this cave. I hear it growling in the tunnels."

"Robbie, you'll be okay."

"Cat, I won't be. Tell Beck... Tell him..." Robbie sighed and shook his head.

"Tell him what?" Cat asked, quieter this time.

Robbie gulped and he saw the creature's shadow coming from a tunnel. "Cat," he whispered. "I see it. It's coming for me. Tell Beck that.. that I like him."

"You like him..." Cat whispered back.

"Tell him that if you get the chance," Robbie whispered. "Please, Cat."

"I'll tell him. I promise."

"Bye, Cat."

"Robbie..." Cat whimpered. He could hear her starting to cry and he closed his eyes. He set the walkie-talkie down on the ground and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He closed his eyes tightly and listened to the low growl and the footsteps of the creature as it walked closer to him. His heartbeat was accelerating as he heard it getting closer.

Robbie opened one eye and saw the creature standing there, only about two feet away from him. He closed the eye shut again, thinking maybe it wouldn't come after him or it was only his imagination. He heard the footsteps getting closer every few seconds. Suddenly, he felt breathing in his face and he opened his eyes, only to find himself staring back at the creature's dark red eyes. He gulped and tried not to scream or move, thinking that maybe it'd go away. The creature started to growl and bare it's teeth and he felt his stomach drop. Suddenly, the creature stood up straight and towered over him. Robbie gulped and clenched his fists.

The fists came down in a rush and Robbie found himself being lifted off the ground and thrown across the room. He screamed automatically as he was thrown and he landed with a loud thud against the walls of the cave. He groaned and let his head fall down. The monster was at him again and picked him up and threw him across the room once more. Robbie was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded from hitting his head against the rock solid walls. He groaned after a few more tosses and finally was able to rest there on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw the creature coming closer very slowly. He lifted his hand up and looked at it and saw blood coming from it since he had been getting thrown against the rocks.

He looked at the monster that was leaning down to look at him closely. "Monster," he whispered, spitting in its face deciding he wouldn't go down without at least a small fight.

It howled loudly and he tried to cover his ears, but his movements were too slow. It howled even more and it picked him up. It's claws started digging into his arms as it held onto him and it breathed into his face. Robbie gulped and tried to pretend that this wasn't happening to him.

"Robbie!" he heard Cat's voice yelling from the walkie-talkie. "I hear you and.. and.. and... Robbie!" He could hear her crying from inside the cabin and the monster started to looking around for Cat, not knowing that she wasn't anywhere near them. It started to sniff the air, but it still held onto Robbie. It turned around and keep looking for Cat. It growled loudly and gave up on trying to find her. "Robbie! Please be okay. Please, please, please, please," he heard Cat saying over and over again. He could tell the monster was done with trying to find her, so it started looking at him again.

He felt it's nose against his face and sniffing him. He held his breath and kept his eyes closed. Suddenly, he felt a tongue licking him and he gulped. He heard the creature growl once more and it started to pull on his body. He screamed as he felt it starting to pull. He heard snapping noises and he knew bones were being broken. He screamed loudly in pain as he was thrown down once again. He felt the beast grab onto him once again and he started to black out from the loss of blood. He screamed as the beast bit his arm. He felt it clawing on his chest.

"Robbie! Please be okay! Beck has to be almost there! He'll help you. Please be alive! Robbie! Robbie, Robbie, Robbie," Cat cried out. Robbie could hear her bawling and he tried to ignore her. It'd be okay. As long as she would end up alright, all would be well. "Robbie..."

"Help," he whispered, saying his last sentence.


	10. Nightmare

**Notes:** Please, please_, please_ review. I'm not about to be one of those annoying people who say "I have to get so many reviews or no new chapter" but I want reviews. I want to know what you liked about the chapter or didn't like or whatever. Suggestions even. I want to know how to better the story and fix it up a little. I want to also know that you enjoy this fanfic. It's something author's want. We love feedback about our work and that's all I truly want. When I ask people to review, I mean I want to know their thoughts about everything in the chapter or one-shot or whatever. I know people are reading this because I get emails about favorites and follows, so if you can do that, why can't you leave a little review? Sorry if I sound needy or annoying or review-whorey, it's just I really only want feedback. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

...

"Robbie! Please be okay! Beck has to be almost there! He'll help you. Please be alive! Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie!" Cat cried into the walkie-talkie in her hand. Her whole body was shaking as she yelled for him to answer her, yet he never did. She kept crying and accidentally ended up letting go of the walkie-talkie in her hand, letting it fall down onto the floor. She fell down onto the hardwood floor herself and curled up into a ball, crying for her friend to come back to her.

Cat couldn't handle losing Robbie. It was all too much for her to have lost Trina and Tori and now Robbie? She couldn't deal with each of her friends dying and it was tearing her apart. Her sobs shook her entire body as she thought about the gruesome death Robbie could be going through right then and the death Tori went through. She kept seeing images of that horrible beast grabbing them both and eating them alive. She cried out and dug her nails into the floor, yelping as pain struck through her fingers and hands. Cat stood up off the ground and started heading towards the stairs, but ended up tripping over them from all the sobbing and shaking. She laid there on the stairs and cried for what felt like hours to her, but was actually only about fifteen minutes.

Then, she sat up when it hit her. Beck was out there with no way to contact any of them. She bit her lip and forced herself to not cry for her other friend and she stood up. Jade and Andre were also out there alone too. She wrapped her arms around her waist, hoping that somehow this would keep her together and she ran over to the walkie-talkie that was on the floor. She slowly leaned over and picked it up off the ground and checked to see if it was broken. Luckily, it wasn't so she slowly pressed the button for Jade and Andre to be able to hear her. "G-guys?" she said, stuttering at the beginning of the word.

"Are you okay, Cat?" Andre's voice asked in a comforting tone. She gulped and started crying once more, unable to control herself anymore. "Cat, are you okay?" he asked once again.

"Yeah," she said in between cries. She sniffled and took a deep shaky breath, trying to get some control over herself. "I'm... I'm fine. It's just.. Robbie..." She tried to stop herself from crying because she didn't want to worry the others, although she knew Jade and Andre were probably worried about her right then.

"I know," Andre said, sounding sad to know about his friend. "We all heard what he said and what you were yelling..." Cat nodded her head and didn't say anything, just listening to Andre talk to her. "We're almost there to the cabin. Jade and I are going to check on you and then go out for Beck."

"Okay," she whispered, biting down on her lip. "Do... do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he is," Andre told her comfortingly. "We'll be there in fifteen minutes or so."

"Please hurry."

"We will."

Cat nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see her do so. She held onto the walkie-talkie tightly and walked over to the kitchen to grab herself a drink. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water and slowly took a drink from it. Her hands were still shaking and it was hard for her to drink out of the glass and she ended up spilling a little bit of water on herself. She sighed and put the glass down and went over to sit on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat there and rested her head on her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs. She sat there, staring at the door in front of her waiting for Jade and Andre to come back.

The door finally opened and the two were there. Cat jumped off the couch and ran over to them, grabbing onto Jade first and hugging her tightly. She cried a little on her friend's shoulder and felt Jade carefully pat her back. "It's okay," she heard Jade say comfortingly. Cat nodded her head and leaned up and kissed Jade on the cheek.

She ran over to Andre next and grabbed onto him tightly. She felt his arms move around her waist immediately and she let herself start to cry on his shoulder. "I hate this," she muttered into his shoulder. "I want out of this place."

"We all do," he whispered into her hair.

"He's dead."

"I know."

Jade sighed and looked at the two. "I'm going to go upstairs and grab a few things and then we can head out to look for Beck," she said.

"Jade," Cat said, turning around to look at her gothic friend. "What if we get hurt looking for him?"

"Oh well. We're going to find him one way or another," she answered.

"But Jadey-"

"No, Cat," Jade said harshly, glaring over at the little redhaired girl. "We are going to find Beck. I need to know if he's safe or not."

"Jade, I really don't think that's the -"

"Smartest idea? I know," Jade said, shrugging her shoulders. "But I need to know." She turned around and ran up the stairs away from Cat and Andre.

Cat sighed and looked up at Andre. "I don't want to leave this cabin unless we're in the truck driving away," she told him.

"I know. We're going to leave as soon as we figure out what happened to Beck. You can stay here-"

"I don't want to be alone," Cat told him angrily. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly. "I don't want to be by myself. I won't be able to handle it if you guys don't come back because what will I do? Sit here and wait for it to come get me next?"

"You saw what it was, right?" Andre asked, looking down at her not wanting to answer her question.

"Yeah, I saw it on the cameras."

"Can you playback what you saw?"

Cat nodded her head slowly. "I think so... Why?"

"I want to know what this thing looks like."

Cat nodded her head and walked over to the computers. She checked the screens really quickly to see if she could see anything. At the moment, there was only a small deer at camera seven and it wasn't important at all. She clicked on one of the cameras she had seen the monster on and figured out how to rewind it. She finally got to where she had seen it walk across the screen. "Here," she said, looking back at Andre who was standing behind her. "Watch carefully."

The two watched the video and waited for the creature to run across the screen. Finally, they saw it. The creature stopped, howled loudly, and started moving once more. "See?" Cat said to Andre.

"What was that?" Andre asked in shock.

"I don't know."

"It was like... a yeti or something."

"But they're not supposed to exist," Cat protested, shaking her head at Andre.

"Yeah, but tell me, do you think scientists have ever discovered a creature like that before?" he asked Cat. She shrugged her shoulders and he nodded his head. "No, of course not. If they had, I doubt they'd allow people to live out here with no safety."

"So, what now?" Cat asked.

"Find Beck and then get the hell out of here," Andre answered. The two heard Jade walking down the stairs and looked over at her. "You need to see what got Robbie and Tori," he told her, motioning for her to come look at the video. She watched the video of the creature and her mouth was hanging open in shock.

"What..." Jade whispered, staring at the computer screen.

"We don't know, but Andre thinks it's a yeti," Cat told her innocently.

Jade shook her head and stood up. "Second thought, we're not going out there," she said. "I'm tempted to grab Beck's keys and leave right now, but just in case he's still alive..." Her voice trailed off and she stared at the door. "Do you think..."

"Maybe," Andre told her. "So, spend the night here. If he's not back, we leave tomorrow?"

"No," Jade said. "Give him more than just the night. It's almost nightfall so he may want to like climb a tree and relax or something. Spend the night tonight, wait all tomorrow, spend our last night here, then leave in the morning. That gives him one full day and a little extra time."

Cat shook her head. "I don't like it."

Jade glared at her. "You know how it gets dark early here. If we leave tomorrow evening, we'll be driving on a snow-covered road in the dark. No thanks," she said in annoyance.

The three stood there in silence for a while and stared at each other or at the walls or outside. Cat sighed and looked at the kitchen. "So... who wants dinner?" she asked simply. The other two nodded their heads and they all walked over towards the kitchen to fix themselves some food.

After they had fixed themselves something to eat, they started heading upstairs to go to sleep. Cat brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas and went to her bedroom. She kept the door open and walked over to her bed and climbed in it, sliding under the soft covers. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but it couldn't seem to work. Hearing strange howling noises outside, she decided to get out of her bed. She knew Jade probably wanted to be alone since Beck still hadn't come back, so she got up and walked out into the hall and towards Andre's room. The door to his room was wide open, so she knocked on the wall.

"Yeah?" he asked, yawning a little.

"Can I come in?" Cat whisper-asked him.

"Of course, Little Red," he answered. She walked into the dark room and looked around. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up a little.

"I can't sleep," she told him. "I keep... thinking about it and I'm scared and worried and." She stopped herself from saying anymore and she felt her eyes starting to get wet. She shook her head and sat down on his bed with her back facing him and she put her hands over her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

She felt the bed move and heard it creek as Andre moved around. She felt his arms around her waist and he kissed the side of her face. "Cat," he whispered quietly. "It'll all be okay. You, me, and Jade - we're all going to make it out of here. Maybe even Beck will."

She shook her head at what he said. "But Robbie, Trina, and Tori. They won't make it out. And Beck maybe won't. What about them? What will I do without them?" she asked him, her voice cracking on a few words from trying to hold back the tears.

She heard him sigh lightly. She felt his arms tighten around her and his head rested on her shoulder. "I promise you this, Cat," he told her. "No matter what happens. You're going to make it out of here alive."

"You don't know that though."

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. "You're going to get out of this hellhole and back to Hollywood. You're going to stay alive."

"Andre..."

"Yeah?"

Cat sighed and moved his arms away from her and turned around to look at him. "I don't agree with you on that," she whispered. "None of us are going to live if we don't leave tomorrow."

Andre shook his head once more. "No, Cat," he said quietly. "You're going to get out of here. I'll make sure of it."

She bit her lip and sighed, still trying to hold back tears. "Whatever you say," she told him. She slid more onto the bed and looked over at him. "Can I..."

"Whatever you want," he said. He laid back down in the bed and Cat nodded her head. She slid under the covers and rested her head against the pillow. She gulped a little since she had never actually slept in the same bed as a boy, but she decided to scoot a little closer to him and curl up against his body, wanting to know that she could feel safe.

"Sorry," she whispered quietly.

"For what?"

"For waking you up..."

"I wasn't even asleep," Andre told her, smiling slightly. He turned his head and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight."

"You too."


	11. Just a Dream

_**Notes:** Look at how far we've come. Only a few more chapters left! There's eight more, but I may end up adding a chapter or combining a few! A little over half-way there!_

_Also, if you enjoy Mountains, make sure you get ready for my next upcoming fanfic, Skinwalker. It'll be horror and suspense, and I'm sure you guys will love it!_

...

Andre felt a body starting to move around against him. He tried to ignore it, thinking that it was only what was happening in his dream, when he suddenly heard a girl's scream. His eyes opened immediately and he saw someone sitting in his bed. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Cat since he had forgotten that she'd fallen asleep in his bed. He sat up quickly and tried to make sure he didn't startle her anymore. "Cat," he whispered. She stopped screaming and he decided that she was okay for the moment. Andre wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his chest against her back. "What's wrong?" he asked her soothingly. His fingers felt around in her hair and he tucked a few loose strands behind her ear.

"Bad dream," she replied back. He nodded his head. Suddenly, he heard howling outside of the window and he jumped a little, being scared by the sudden noise. Cat started to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand quickly.

"Shhh. You don't want it to know where we are," he told her. He listened to her heavy breathing as she sat on the bed and stared at the window. Andre was, of course, scared to death of this creature outside, but he tried to act like it was nothing - as if it were only a small dog that they needn't worry about.

"Andre..." her voice whispered, fear lining her voice.

"Yeah?" he asked carefully, still trying to comfort her.

"Do you hear that? Outside?" she asked him. Her eyes were still placed on the window. He could still hear the beast howling and knocking things over.

"Yeah," he answered, wishing she wouldn't worry or talk about it.

He felt her take a shaky breath and she tried to look back at him. "What should we do..."

"Stay inside," he told her. "Be safe."

"But-"

"It'll be okay, Cat," Andre told her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Try and go back to sleep."

"But Andre, I can't."

He sighed. He decided to lay back down and relax, thinking that maybe if Cat saw him being calm, she'd become calm. "It's alright, Cat," he told her. He closed his eyes a little, but he could still see Cat very slightly.

He saw her look back at him and she sighed. The girl laid back down next to him and decided to rest her head on his chest and wrap her arms around his waist. "I'm scared," she whispered. Her face was still towards the window and he knew that she was listening to every single noise that she heard outside.

"You're alright," he told her. His arm moved around her petite body to keep her close against him. He wouldn't admit it, but it was nice to have her with him. He was scared out of his wits of what was outside and he was worried about what it could do to him or Cat or Jade. It scared him not knowing where exactly it was. It especially scared him that it could probably kill him with just one little twist of its wrist. He was glad to have Cat there with him. It was great to know that he wasn't alone and had someone with him. He looked down at the little redhaired girl who was against his body and he sighed. His hand reached up and started playing around with her long, soft hairy. "You're fine," he said. "Perfectly fine." He heard her grumble a little and she moved around a little. He smiled and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep and to ignore the sound of the beast outside.

...~*~...

Andre woke up to the sun shining through the window. He yawned and started to stretch a little. He felt Cat's body still against his and he looked down at her, smiling a little. He started play with her hair as she slept.

"Wake up, lovebirds," Jade's voice said from the door. Andre looked over at her, startled from her sudden appearance. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"What do you mean?" Andre asked, yawning a little. He tried to get up, but the redhead's arms were holding onto his body and wouldn't let him get away. Deciding not to disturb her, he let her stay against him.

"I mean that we're going after it," Jade said in annoyance.

"Wait, what?" Andre asked in shock. He looked over at her carefully and saw the gun in her hands.

"I'm going after it," she said simply.

"No, you can't!" Andre told her angrily. "You'll get hurt. Killed. Whatever else it can do to you."

"I won't get hurt!" she snapped back. "It's already killed three - maybe four - of us! We need to get rid of it!"

"We aren't going with you and you can't just kill it by yourself!" He wanted to wake up Cat so he could get up and go after Jade, but he didn't want to wake her from the little sleep she probably got from the night. He knew she probably didn't sleep too well and he wanted to make sure she was well rested. "We're going to wait and leave tomorrow!"

"We're not going to wait! What if it comes after us? Gets into the house and kills us? No thanks! If we kill it first, it's dead."

Cat grumbled in her sleep and started moving. She opened her eyes a little and looked around. "What..." she muttered, closing her eyes again and putting her head in Andre's chest again.

"No, Jade," Andre said angrily. "We're staying here and not going anywhere else."

"Like you can even stop me, Andre Harris," Jade told him. She stomped away and Andre groaned. He grabbed Cat's arms and made her stop holding onto him so tightly. He escaped her grasp and got out of the bed, going after Jade to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

"Jade West!" Andre yelled as he ran down the stairs after her. "You're not going anywhere." He ran over to her and grabbed onto her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She started glaring at him and he gulped carefully, hoping the girl wouldn't somehow hurt him for doing this. "Just listen to me, Jade," he said. "You can't just waltz out there and expect to kill it! You've seen it on the cameras. It can move quickly and kill you easily."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. He stared her down though, hoping that he could somehow get into her head and make sure she stopped whatever she had planned. She looked away from him and down at the ground. "Fine," she told him harshly. "I'll stay here. I'll be a wimp, like you two." She jerked away from him and went to the kitchen to get herself something to eat.

Andre sighed and went back upstairs. He was just going to brush his teeth real quickly and go back downstairs. He knew that Jade would probably sneak out if he stayed upstairs too long, so he made sure to make it quick.

He passed by his room and saw Cat was still lying in the bed. He smiled at her and went to the bathroom and quickly went through a morning routine. He started heading back downstairs and he looked in his room and saw Cat was there, staring out the window. "Hey," he called softly to her.

She turned around and smiled a little. "Hey," she said. She turned back towards the window and stared outside. The curtains had been pulled back - by her most likely - and she was now staring outside at the snow, trees, and rocks. "It's snowing again."

He glanced out the window and saw snow falling down from the sky. "I'm sure it snows a lot up here," he told her simply.

"Very true," she replied back to him. She got up, sighing, and walked over to him. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek then headed towards the bathroom. He wasn't an idiot and could tell there was something wrong with her. She was too calm and sad-feeling. He watched her walk away and he sighed.

He headed back down the stairs and saw the snow falling even faster from the sky. He looked at Jade who was sitting in the chair at the desk, watching the computer screens.

"See anything?" he asked her.

She dipped her spoon into the bowl of cereal she was holding in her hand and then proceeded to take a bite. She placed the spoon in the bowl and looked back at him. "Yeah," she replied. "It was just at Camera 9."

He nodded his head and started to walk away. Suddenly, Jade reached out and grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. She set the bowl of cereal down and pointed at the camera. "Did you see that?" she asked him, pointing where Camera 10 was.

"Um, no," he answered.

Jade bite her lip and clicked on the camera and rewinded it to a minute before. "Watch carefully," she told him.

He leaned down to where his head was next to hers. He glanced over at the darkhaired girl as she intently watched the screen. He looked back at the camera, wondering what she had just seen. After a few seconds, the creature walked across the screen. It was dragging something behind it and Andre bent closer, trying to figure out what it was.

"Is it an animal?" he asked, looking at it closely.

Jade shook her head slowly at him. He looked over at the girl and could see water forming in her light blue eyes. She rewinded it back to when it came across the screen and she paused it this time. She pointed at the figure.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, accidentally letting a few streaks of water fall down from her face. "Beck," she whispered. She pointed at the figure. "He was wearing something brown. Brown jacket. There's his leg and you can see it's a boot in the creature's hand. And.." she stopped talking and stood up. "I have to go."

"Jade," Andre said to her. He reached out and grabbed her.

She shoved him off and glared at him. "Back off!" she hissed angrily. She stomped on his foot to keep him from going after her and she ran up the stairs. He heard a door slam shut and he knew she was retreating to her bedroom.

Andre looked at the paused screen and sighed. He tried to ignore the pain of losing yet another friend. He needed to be strong and brave and watch out for Jade and Cat. He was going to make sure they both got out of here alive - even if it meant he had to go down.

He ran up the stairs and heard something being hurled against a wall from Jade's room. He heard her scream out and he sighed when he heard her start to cry a little. Something was hurled again and he heard glass shatter. He kept walking and found Cat in his bedroom, covering her ears while laying on the bed.

"Hey," he said, walking over to her and sitting down. His hand patted her knee and he watched her carefully. He hated to have to deliver the news of yet another person gone missing.

"What's wrong with Jadey?" Cat whispered with fear in her voice.

Andre took a deep breath and looked away. "It's Beck," he said.

"He'll come back," Cat told Andre. "I know he will."

"Cat...," his voice trailed off and he shook his head. "We were watching the cameras... The beast... It.. It had him..."

Cat's hand flew over her mouth and she gasped loudly. She stared at Andre and she sat up and looked at him. "You're lying!" she screamed.

"Cat, I'm not -"

"You have to be!" she cried out. She grabbed onto his shirt and shook him. "Beck wouldn't die! He'd make it through. Your eyes... They... They're playing tricks on you! They're deceiving both of you!"

"And we saw the same thing?"

"It can happen!" she screamed. She jumped up and ran away from him and out of the room. "You're lying!"

Andre leaned over and placed his elbows on his legs and put his face in his hands. "This is all a dream," he whispered. "Just a silly dream. I'm going to wake up soon. It'll happen. I'll wake up and we'll all be back home safe and sound. We're fine."

He heard Jade's scream pierce throughout the whole house, louder than all the others. He looked down at the floor and kicked a pillow that was there. "Just a dream," he whispered again.


	12. Revenge

_**Notes: **Enjoy, lovelies. The next few chapters will probably be daily because I'm almost done with the next chapter. Haha._

...

Her hands were shaking as she hurled the lamp on the nightstand across the room. The sound of it breaking hurt her ears, but she ignored it. She felt a few pieces of glass cut her skin, but once again, she ignored the pain. Her heartbeat was racing and there was a pain in her chest. It felt as if someone had reached in and ripped out her heart and stabbed it multiple times.

It was all because of that stupid creature running around. It killed Beck Oliver - the only person Jadelyn West could ever find herself to truly love and care for. Sure, there was Cat Valentine who Jade cared for, but Cat was different from Beck.

But, Beck was killed.

Murdered.

Beaten.

Hurt.

No more.

Gone.

Jade screamed at the top of her lungs and covered her ears with her hands. She couldn't take it. She flung herself against the bed and closed her eyes tightly. "This is a fucking nightmare," she whispered angrily. "Nightmare. It's not real and it's not happening and I'll wake up to find that everyone - even Trina - is alive. Beck will be laying next to me when I wake up and he'll take care of me. Tell me it's all a dream and it never happened. He wouldn't be..."

She choked on her words and let her head fall into the pillow. She thought that she might as well suffocate herself. It'd be easier to do that than to get out of here.

Jade hoped Andre and Cat would still be okay with spending the night because she sure was. She knew that she couldn't handle leaving just yet. She needed to do something before they left.

Jade climbed off the bed and walked to her closet. She looked around and found the gun laying there on the floor. She picked it up and held onto it tightly. It was too late for anyone to stop her or make her change her mind. She walked over to the nightstand and found the key's to Beck's truck. She saw the keychain he had on there that had a picture of the two of them. Her thumb rubbed along the little black frame. She felt a tear in her eye, but she wiped it away quickly.

She opened the bedroom door and looked out. She couldn't see anyone in the halls, but she could hear Cat crying and Andre was talking to himself. She slowly walked out and closed the door. She hoped they wouldn't hear her. She started walking down the stairs very slowly, praying that they wouldn't squeak as she stepped on them. Finally reaching the bottom floor, she started heading towards the main door. She was about to open the door, when she stopped herself. She turned back around and found a piece of paper in the kitchen and a pen. She wrote a quick note on the paper and grabbed a pin so she could put it on the main door. She walked towards the door and put the paper against it and stabbed the little pin into the paper and door. She made sure it stayed there and then she walked outside.

The cold air hit her immediately and she shivered. She had forgotten to grab a coat, but it didn't matter. She could handle the freezing weather. Jade went over to the truck and quickly hoped they wouldn't hear the vehicle start. She opened the door and slid inside. She started the vehicle immediately and heard the engine cut on loudly.

"Fuck," she said under her breath. She was certain they had already her and were starting to find out what was happening. She put the truck in reverse quickly and started to back up. She finally was able to turn around and drive down the little road. She put it in drive and pressed her foot against the gas pedal as hard as she could. She needed to get out of here fast before Cat and Andre could stop her.

Jade drove down the side of the mountain, intent on her mission. She glanced over at the gun laying next to her and smiled widely. She kept driving until she reached the area camera ten was placed at. In case she needed a quick getaway, she went ahead and turned the car around for when she needed to head back towards the cabin. Parking the car in the middle of the road, Jade left the keys where they were, thinking that if she really needed to get away, she could just start the truck faster than having to freak about getting the key into the little hole.

She slipped out of the truck and closed the door. The windows were all rolled up and she was certain nothing was going to get into it. She held onto the gun tightly and slowly started to creep through the woods, ready for anything to come after her. Her whole mind was filled with revenge as she went after the monster that soon wouldn't be breathing.

Jade heard something moving in the bushes and she immediately turned towards it and pointed her gun at them. A rabbit hopped out and went over to the other side of Jade. She glared at the animal and then proceeded on with the task at hand. She held the gun with her finger resting on the trigger as she walked. Suddenly, she heard a low growling sound. She turned around towards the noise, and pointed her gun, ready to fire and shoot the animal down.

There was another growl behind her this time. She turned around again expecting to see it this time. But the noise started coming from her left. Then behind her again. Jade kept spinning in circles waiting for the animal. Finally, she stopped and kept her gun ready for when she was to shoot. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She slowly turned around, only to find herself staring at white fur. She gulped and looked up and found herself staring at the animal.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming and she shot the animal. She heard it yell and it started going after her. The creature swiped at the girl and she fell down to the ground, dropping the gun that had been in her hands. She saw blood coming from the animals stomach and she grinned. She groaned though when she started to feel the pain in her shoulder. Her left hand clasped her right shoulder and she pulled her hand away, seeing the blood coming from the wound it's claws had left. The animal rested in the ground and Jade laughed. She stood up and grabbed the gun that was resting on the ground and shot at it again.

Suddenly, it started moving. It launched itself at her and tackled her down the ground. Jade screamed as it rested on top of her. It growled into her face and leaned down to bite her. She moved her head just in time and kicked it where the blood was coming from. It howled and got off her. Jade quickly started sliding away from it and picked the gun up and started running. She swore when she almost tripped over a tree limb. She regained her balance and kept running back to the truck.

She finally reached it and she opened the door. She climbed inside and threw the gun next to her. She started to start the engine for the truck, but it wouldn't work. She kicked the truck. "Shit!" she yelled. She tried again and she heard it come to life, but then it cut off. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She kept trying and then she saw the monster coming after her. "Shit!" she screamed.

Suddenly, it was right at the window and it's arm broke through the glass. Jade screamed and started hitting at it. She started the truck again and this time it worked. She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and started driving away. Her heart was racing and the animal's arm slipped out of the truck. She looked back at it laying there on the ground and she screamed in triumph. "Fuck you!" she yelled back at it.

She kept driving when suddenly, she felt something hit against the side of the truck. She screamed at the impact and swerved off the road a little. She almost ran into a tree, but got the truck back on the path towards the cabin. She glanced in the mirror and saw the beast was chasing after her and catching up fast. Jade could feel her heart about to jump out of her chest and she could even hear the beat of her heart.

The beast caught up and hit against the truck again. Jade expected the impact this time and only swerved a little. She saw the creature starting to go ahead of her and she smirked at it. The beast stood in the middle of her path, probably thinking it could stop her this way. She hit the gas pedal all the way down and sped after it. She was about to hit it, when it got out of her way. She screamed when she saw that the path was taking a turn and she was headed right off a cliff.

Jade started hitting the brakes, but it wouldn't stop fast enough. She started sliding in the snow and ice and she screamed more loudly than she thought was possible. She felt the truck finally stop and half of it was hanging off the edge. Jade glanced back only to see the beast coming after her. She knew she couldn't outrun the creature, so she decided to go the easy way to get away from it. She started slamming against the truck, trying to get it to go off the cliff. Finally, it started moving and it went down the cliff fast. She screamed some more and held onto the steering wheel for dear life. She knew the beast would probably still get her, but maybe she would die before it got to her.

She felt the trees and rocks jab into the truck and break the windshield and windows. Glass was going everywhere and she could feel it stabbing into her skin. She cried out in pain and felt the truck start to flip over. She suddenly regretted not having time to put her seatbelt on as she truck flipped upside down. Her body was slammed against the roof of the vehicle and she couldn't help but groan in pain. She couldn't even scream anymore.

Jade was still hoping she'd up dying because of the crash.

Finally, the truck stopped moving at the bottom. Jade could still feel herself breathing. She lifted her arm up and saw it was covered in blood. There was glass sticking out in places of her arm. She whimpered and stayed where she was. Her hand slowly started to feel around for the gun. It was resting in the floorboard. She grabbed it with what little strength she had. Jade pointed it at her chest, hoping it was aimed close enough to her heart. She took a deep, shaky breath. Her finger moved towards the trigger and she closed her eyes.

She couldn't just kill herself, could she?

She heard the monster sniffing around for her and she knew she had to. She knew from the sounds of Robbie's screaming and the remains of Tori's attack just what the creature could possibly do to her, and she knew it was probably worse than what she just went through and a gun killing her.

She was about to pull the trigger when she felt a claw grab onto her hair and yank on her. She cried out in pain and pulled the trigger, shooting herself in the stomach rather than her heart. She dropped the gun into the seat of the truck and was pulled out by the animal. She groaned and felt tears starting to stream down her face. She didn't want it to kill her.

She felt it pick up her body and it held her up in the air. She whimpered as it looked into her eyes with its dark red ones. It put its face against hers and started to sniff her skin. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore it. It growled at her and shoved her against the remains of the truck. She screamed as she was put into more pain. She could hear another noise that sounded like a scream, but she guessed it was just her screaming without realizing it.

"Please, kill me now!" she cried out. She knew from the twenty or so minute long video of Robbie being killed that it was going to play around with her until it finally killed her. She wanted it done with now.

It growled and started beating her against the truck. It shoved her against it once more. She fell through the roof of the truck where a giant hole was - probably a rock or something had left the little hole and Jade hadn't realized during the fall. She fell back into the truck and saw the gun laying there. She grabbed it and waited for the beast to come out.

It was above the hole and staring down at Jade as she fumbled around. She pointed the gun at the creature and shot it in the face. It howled loudly in pain and started moving back. She smirked slightly and started crawling out of the truck. Her body was crying out in pain and she knew she wasn't going to make it back to Cat and Andre and she knew she was going to die here. But she was okay with that so long as she got her revenge on the creature.

She saw blood coming from its ear and she groaned, knowing she had missed. She pointed the gun at the animal again and shot it. It howled and jumped up in anger, going after her. She screamed once more as it got on her and sunk its claws into her chest. She felt her skin starting to rip as it dug in deeper. The claws pulled out of her chest and sunk into the wound in her stomach. She couldn't even scream anymore, only a small little noise came from her mouth.

Jade saw its mouth open wide and it growled at her. She saw each sharp tooth and she knew exactly what was going to happen next. It started barring its teeth at her and leaned down close to her face. It growled again.

"Fuck you," Jade whispered at it. She kicked it in the gut where one of the wounds were and she heard it howl. She smirked at it one last time. Then the teeth sunk into her neck. She screamed loudly - the last noise she'd ever make.


	13. Break In

_**Notes:** Next chapter is already in the works. Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. _

...

Cat was crying in her bedroom by herself, glad yet sad to be alone. Suddenly, she heard something like a vehicle starting. She glanced up and around. "What was that?" she whispered, mainly to herself. She got off her bed and walked to Andre's room. "Hey, Andre," she said, standing by the door with her hands on the wall. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked, looking up at the girl from where he was hunched over.

"That noise..." she told him.

"What noise?" he asked, starting to grow worried.

"It sounded like a vehicle starting," she told him.

"Wait... What?" he asked. Andre jumped off the bed and walked over to her. "Are you sure of that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like a truck starting. Listen, maybe we can hear it driving," she whispered. She put her finger over his lips and closed her eyes, listening intently for some type of noise. She couldn't hear anything and she looked at him. "Do you hear anything?" she asked.

"Nothing," he whispered to her. He slipped past Cat and walked down the hall. He went to Jade's room and opened the door. He saw something under the bed covers, so he walked over towards it. "Jade?" he asked. He didn't hear anything and the blankets weren't moving. He lifted them up only to reveal a few pillows laying there. He looked around and went to the bathroom, seeing that she wasn't in there. "Jade?!" he called out, suddenly starting to grow worried.

Andre looked up and saw Cat standing there, worry showing all of her face. "Andre..." she whispered. "Is she in there?"

He gulped and shook his head. "I think I know what happened," he told her. He ran past Cat and down the stairs. He looked around down there, only to see that she was nowhere to be found in the small downstairs. "Cat," he said looking back at the girl. "She left."

"She left us here to die?!" Cat screamed out. Her hands covered her mouth in shock. "She just left us? Out here alone? I thought.. She wouldn't! She couldn't leave us, Andre! She wouldn't just leave us here alone and go to safety by herself! She'd... She'd have told us!" She ran over to him and grabbed onto his shirt, clenching it tightly in her hands. "She wouldn't have left!" she screamed.

Andre shooshed and shook his head. "I know she wouldn't," he told her. "But she left..."

"I -"

"She left to go kill it," he said.

"How do you know that?!" Cat screamed at him.

"She had suggested it earlier today. I told her not to and that it was too dangerous. She agreed - sort of - but I guess she was lying."

Cat groaned and let her head fall against his chest. "Why would she do that?" she muttered into his shirt.

"Revenge," he answered. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way, hoping that the little redheaded girl wouldn't start to freak.

"But why... I know it killed Beck and all the others, but she wouldn't..." Cat's voice trailed off.

"Well she obviously did!" Andre said.

Cat pulled away, shaking her head. She glanced around the room when she noticed a piece of paper hanging on the door. "What's that?" she asked, walking over to it. She ripped it off the pin keeping it up on the door and looked over it.

_Cat and Andre,_

_I had to leave. That monster killed Beck - and Tori, Robbie, maybe even Trina. Don't worry, I'll be back by nightfall. I'm going after it. I have to find it and kill it. I have a gun with me and I took the truck so I can get away fast in case it doesn't die and chases after me. I'll be perfectly fine. I promise. I'll be safe and sound._

_I have to get revenge. _

_I have to kill it._

_I'm not mushy, but I love you both and don't want you to get hurt. I'm killing it for us too - so we can go home safely tomorrow with no worries of the monster getting us._

_- Jade West_

Cat bit her lip and shook her head at the letter she was holding in her hand. She didn't know of course that it was the last thing Jade would ever write and that it was, technically, the last thing Jade said to her.

"What is it?" Andre asked, walking over to Cat to look at the paper.

"She wanted revenge, just like you said," Cat whispered, shoving the paper against Andre's chest. He grabbed it out of her hands and looked over it. Cat started to feel tears coming to her eyes and she sighed. "Why would she do this?"

Cat watched as Andre's dark brown eyes looked over the paper. He sighed and shook his head. "Revenge. And she wanted to protect us."

Cat sighed and looked around. "She better come back home," she whispered. "I can't leave without her."

"Cat..." his voice whispered, looking at her carefully. "If she doesn't-"

"She'll be back," Cat said. Suddenly, they heard a scream. They glanced at each other and then headed out the door. Cat looked around frantically. "Where is she?" she asked, noticing the absence of the truck almost immediately.

"She must have driven off really far," Andre told her. "I could barely hear the scream."

"It was her," Cat said - even though it was completely obvious to them both exactly who's scream it was.

"I know it was," Andre said, looking around them.

They stood there for a few more minutes, trying to see if they could hear anything else. Suddenly, they heard another scream, but a little quieter. They looked at each other.

"She's too far away for us to go after," Andre told Cat. He grabbed onto her arm and led her back inside. "We need to stay in here where it's safe."

"We're going to die anyways," Cat muttered, letting Andre take her back inside.

"No, we're not going to die," Andre told her angrily. "We're going to live and make it out of here. Okay?"

"Fine," Cat said. She glanced back at the door when they started hearing more screams from Jade. "She's still alive..."

"I know, Cat," Andre said. He placed his hand on her back and led her to the couch for her sit down. "Do you want to watch Bambi now?"

Cat nodded her head slowly, glancing towards the direction Jade was out. Suddenly she heard something crashing and she jumped up. "What was that?!" she asked. She ran towards the door and grabbed her boots, sliding them onto her feet.

"Cat, come back over here!" Andre said in annoyance. He was trying to put Bambi into the VCR while she was getting ready to go. "Cat!"

She ignored him and jumped up, running outside to go after her best friend. Cat saw the tire tracks in the snow and she followed them, keeping a slow jogging pace as she ran. She glanced back and saw Andre chasing after her. She grumbled and saw that the tracks followed the road. She started running faster and she kept hearing screams. She finally saw tire tracks coming back this direction and large foot prints of the beast. She saw the tracks went off the road and down a cliff. She screamed and ran over towards it. She looked down and saw the remains of the truck and the beast was there. She could see pieces of black hair and she guessed it was Jade.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming. She knew there was no way now for them to get back home, but she knew Andre wasn't about to give up even if she was going to. She watched the animal bite into Jade and she felt tears coming down her face. Cat gulped and started to run back to the cabin. She saw Andre coming after her and she grabbed onto him. "Back to the cabin," she coughed out.

Cat grabbed onto Andre's arm and pulled him with her towards the cabin. She finally made it back and she ran inside and jumped onto the couch and closed her eyes.

"Cat," Andre asked. "What did you see?"

"The truck went off the cliff with Jade still in it," she told him quietly. "And the beast attacked her and she kept shooting it and then... then she died, I guess."

"Cat...," Andre whispered. He went over to the girl and got down on his knees in front of the couch where she was laying. She rolled over and looked at Andre. "I'm sorry."

"She was my best friend," Cat told him quietly. "I was hoping she wouldn't get hurt... That she wouldn't die... Get killed from the beast..." She felt tears rolling down her face slowly and Andre sighed. She could see water in his eyes too. "We're the only two left," she whispered.

Andre nodded his head slowly. "I guess so," he told her.

Cat leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her. She felt his hands on her waist and he was starting to climb on top of her. She pulled him down on her and kissed him with whatever she had still inside of her. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore everything that had happened as she kissed him.

...~*~...

Cat was laying down on the couch with Andre still kissing her when she heard something outside. His lips were on her neck and she opened her eyes widely. "Did you hear that?" she whispered to him.

"No," he murmured, his lips still on her skin.

Cat heard the noise once more and this time, she started softly smacking Andre on the shoulder. "Listen," she whispered to him. "I hear something outside. I think it's outback near the trashcans."

"As long as we're inside, we're safe," he told her, hoping that she'd just ignore the creature outside. "It may also just be a mountain lion or something."

"No," she said in annoyance. Cat pushed Andre off her and slid out from underneath him and got off the couch. She stood there for a few seconds and listened intently, trying to see if she could hear the creature again and figure out what it was.

She heard the trashcans out back starting to move around some more. "Yeah, there's definitely something outside," she told Andre, looking back at him. He was sitting on the couch, rolling his eyes.

"And it doesn't matter. We're inside - it's outside. Everything is fine."

Cat sighed and moved towards the window. "It's not at the trashcans anymore," she told him. She slowly crept towards the window where the blinds were shut. "I wonder..."

"Cat..." Andre said slowly, watching as she moved closer to the window. "What are you doing?" He was getting off the couch very carefully as he watched her and moving towards her.

"Just... wondering..." She took one step closer to the window till she was only a few inches away. Her hand moved towards the rod for the blinds and she grabbed onto it.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Andre asked again, fear in his voice as he watched her and kept moving closer to her.

She turned the rod until the blinds were open and she could see out of them. "I don't see anything," she said, frowning slightly. Her hands then started to move towards the string to pull them up.

"Cat, you really shouldn't do that."

Cat ignored him and pulled the blinds up, only to see white fur suddenly come from nowhere. She gulped and her eyes trailed up the window and she found herself staring up at the monster. A scream escaped from her lips and started to run away from it, back to Andre where he was waiting for her. The animal howled loudly and raised its arm slowly.

"Cat!" Andre screamed, grabbing onto her shoulders and shoving her towards the stairs. "Run!" Cat screamed and started running when she heard the glass break and hit the floor. Her feet hit the first step and she started climbing up. She glanced back and saw Andre right behind her and the animal was running into the house very quickly.

"What do we do?!" Cat screamed back at Andre. She felt his hand on her back as he tried to push her up the stairs.

"Jade and Beck's room!" he yelled. The creature was behind them and already dashing up the stairs. Cat screamed and ran into the room, holding the door open for Andre who slid in. They slammed the door shut and felt the animal throw its body against the door. Cat screamed and Andre stood against the door, trying to keep it shut.

"Cat!" he yelled at the girl. She glanced up, fear all throughout her eyes as she looked at him. "The dresser." He nodded his head in the direction of the dresser that was next to the door. "Move it this way. I'll try and keep the door from breaking."

Cat nodded and ran over to the dresser, trying to ignore the howling from the beast on the other side of the door. She put her hands next to the dresser and started pushing on it, trying to move it towards the door. Cat was becoming tired quickly because it didn't seem as if she had enough strength to do this. "Andre," she screamed, trying to let him hear her over the yelling of the beast. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can, Cat," he told her. She sighed and started shoving the dresser again, trying to get it to move. Finally, a bit of it was on the door. Andre sighed and jumped up quickly and ran over and shoved it in front.

"Sit!" he yelled at Cat, running in front of the dresser and placing his body against it. His hands were on the ground to keep him from sliding as much and she could tell he was pushing against the dresser to keep the door shut. She joined him, hoping that she could help out a little.

Finally, after what felt like hours of being jostled by a door and hit and everything that was happening, the beating stopped. Andre kept his body slammed against the dresser in case the beast was taking a small break and was about to use all of its strength to surprise them by slamming against the door once more.

"Andre," she whispered. His hand flew over her mouth and he shook his head, telling her stay quiet so it wouldn't hear them.

Cat nodded her head and kept her body against the dresser. She sat there, listening and trying to discover whether it was still there. Suddenly, she heard something falling in one of the other bedrooms. She looked over at Andre and gulped. The beast wasn't at the door right then and was luckily somewhere else. Cat relaxed for whatever while she could.

"Andre," she whispered again, hoping this time she'd let him talk.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"Run," he told her. "Tomorrow, we're going to set a few traps away from us. If there's food left downstairs, we'll take it with us and put it somewhere. Maybe it'll keep the animal away from us. Then we run as fast as we can. We have to keep running. If we have to take a break, we'll probably try and climb a tree or something."

"But, Andre," Cat whispered, looking over at him carefully. She felt tears starting to come into her eyes from the fear of everything and the fact that everyone except them two was dead. "We can't run that far. It took two hours to get here."

"We'll stop at Beck's grandparent's place. They're probably home and they'll help us out. It takes about an hour to get there. So I'm guessing most of the day tomorrow," he said. Andre sighed. His hand moved to Cat's face and he wiped away a few stray tears with his thumb. "We'll be fine, Cat. We're going to make it." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "We'll be fine," he whispered again.

Cat sighed and bit her lip. "I don't think so," she whispered to him. "We're not going to make it."

Andre sighed and looked away from her. "Cat," he whispered. "I promised you before that I'm going to make sure you get out of here alive. You're going to make it, Cat. No matter what."

Cat felt tears starting to rush out of her eyes and she leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder as tears came out of her eyes. "Whatever you say," she whispered.


	14. Run

**Notes:** Finally an update. It's been months, I know. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it though.

...

Andre's eyes fluttered open as he laid on the wooden floor. Cat's head rested on his shoulder as she slept peacefully. A sigh came from his lips and he wrapped his arm around the girl's petite waist and kissed the top of her head. In his mind, he knew there was probably no possible way for them to escape this death trap. He had already promised her that he'd make sure she got out alive, but there was such a small chance of that even happening. He probably had already gotten her hopes too far up - then again, she didn't seem to believe him the previous night.

Suddenly, the previous night hit him and he jumped up from his spot on the floor, startling the red-haired girl who was leaning against him. His breathing became ragged as he waited for the beast to come back to finish its job. Andre was ready to throw his body against the dresser again if only to stop the evil beast. He stood there, staring at the door while Cat leaned against the dresser, staring up at him with worry in her eyes.

After about twenty minutes of silence throughout the whole house, Andre let out a deep sigh. He glanced down at Cat and then sat back down next to her. "I'm going to move this dresser a bit, Cat," he told her quietly. "I'm going to see if the coast is clear."

Cat grabbed his arm immediately and started shaking her head no. "You can't do that!" she whispered angrily. "It'll get you."

Andre looked into her eyes and lifted her chin up to face him better. "I swear to you, I will be back. You will be safe." He kissed her quickly and then stood up. "Stay here while I go check everything out." Andre went towards the side of the dresser and pushed it away from the door so he could get through. He glanced back at Cat, who was biting her nails as she watched him. His hand slid onto the doorknob and he slowly turned it. He pulled the door towards him and then peaked his head out, not seeing a thing in the hall. He turned back towards Cat and smiled happily at her, trying to let her know that he'd be safe.

Andre tiptoed across the wooden floors to check each room on the upper level of the house. Each one was destroyed completely - broken windows, destroyed beds, clothes thrown all over, doors knocked down. He gulped, glad to know that he and Cat and somehow managed to stay alive that night. After his sweep of the top floor was done, he went back to the bedroom to check on Cat. She was staring at the door as he opened it and a sigh of relief came from her mouth. Andre nodded his head and gave a thumbs up and then proceeded to go downstairs. He took a deep, shaky breath - scared of what was to come. He walked down the creaky steps, slowly and carefully moving. Finally, he reached the bottom step and he looked around, still not seeing anything. The downstairs was just as destroyed as the upstairs. The table for the dining room was broken in half, the television was broken, glass was all over the floor, and the couch cushions were ripped up completely. As far as he could see, the beast wasn't anywhere in the house.

He walked over towards the fridge that was on the floor on its side. He sighed, certain that there was no food left in the fridge. Andre pulled on the door, and found that it had been broken off but placed back. He raised an eyebrow, but let it go. He looked inside the fridge and saw that most of the food in it had been eaten - he could tell from all the trash and bits of food laying on the floor. However, there was a drawer in the fridge that hadn't been gotten into. He opened it and saw raw meats in it. A grin came over his face and he put all the meat in his arms. He ran up the stairs quickly and opened the door.

"I have a plan," he told Cat when he went into the room. "Just keep these." He set the food down on the floor and then ran back down the stairs to get the ones he'd left. He finally decided he had enough meat for the beast and left it all in the floor of the room.

"What's your plan?" Cat asked since she finally received the chance to talk to him since he was no longer busy running around.

"We're going to set up a trap," he simply told her. "All this raw meat is going to be used. We're going to tie this up somewhere outside with a hook. It will only hold it for maybe ten seconds, but that's good enough."

"Won't we need rope?" Cat suggested.

"Damn it," Andre cursed. He looked around the room. "There has to be rope somewhere around here, right?"

"I guess," Cat replied.

"Well, then let's get to searching. You search upstairs and I'll go downstairs." The two then took off in different directions to search for rope and hooks. It took them a while, but after searching a few closets, they found about five hooks and six long pieces of rope. They met back up in the bedroom to get to work on their traps.

Andre took out the meat from their containers and slid the hook on them. He then tied the rope to the hook. With the last piece of rope, Andre tied it around the meat. It'd be used for their last trap - their last chance of survival.

"Where are going to hang these?" Cat asked him as she played with the end of one of the ropes.

"In a tree," he answered. "As we run, we'll stop once in a while and tie them to a strong branch. Hopefully it'll keep it occupied long enough for us to run as far away as we can."

Cat nodded her head in agreement and grabbed three of the traps. "Let's get started then? We still have enough daylight, right?"

Andre sighed and looked outside. He could tell it was almost midday. It probably wouldn't be enough, but he couldn't let Cat's hopes get let down. He didn't want her to have to stay her one more night. One more night with the monster. One more night of being terrified. He couldn't let her be like that.

"Let's go," he told her. He grabbed three of his own traps and then took a deep breath. He looked back at Cat before leaving the room and set them down on the dresser real quick. He walked over to Cat and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We're going to live, Cat Valentine. I promise you." Andre leaned over and kissed her lips and pulled away after a few seconds.

"I trust you," she told him. "I trust you so much." She kissed him once more. To Andre, it seemed as if they were already saying goodbye to each other - as if they had already given up on everything. He wasn't going to give up though. He knew they could make it. It was a slim chance, but it was going to work out in the end.

The two then each took a deep breath at about the same time. Then, Andre turned towards the door and started running out of the room and down the steps. "Move quietly when we're outside!" he told Cat, glancing back at her quickly. They glanced around and saw a few winter coats had been saved and quickly pulled them. There was a pair of gloves and Andre had Cat put them on so her hands wouldn't get frostbite. They each put on a pair of boots. "Ready?" Andre asked her.

"Wait!" Cat exclaimed. "Jade had a gun, right? There was a gun cabinet upstairs in the master bedroom."

Andre smiled and walked over to Cat and kissed her on her forehead quickly. "You are a genius." He ran upstairs quickly and grabbed the two small pistols left. They wouldn't do much to the beast, but it was good enough. He ran back down and handed one to Cat. "Can you use it?"

"I... No..." She sighed and took the gun anyways. "Life or death situation. Maybe."

The two walked out of the large cabin and into the frosty winter world and the beast's deathtrap for them. Andre looked around and found what he believed to be a good tree. He nodded his head at for Cat to understand and they both ran towards it. Cat handed him two of the traps in her hands and climbed up the tree. She tied the rope around what seemed to be a strong branch. She yanked on it to make sure it'd stay and then decided it was good enough. She hopped down from the tree and then the two continued running through the snow. They followed the road so they wouldn't get off track. After about ten minutes, they stopped and Cat put up a second trap.

About five hours later, the sun was starting to set. Andre could tell they were only about a third of the way there. They only had one trap left - one last chance of surviving. Andre stopped their running after a few minutes and looked over at Cat. "Time to hang it up," he told her. She nodded her head and ran over to a tree and climbed up it quickly and started hanging it up. Andre watches her as she works, but starts to wander around the small area. He knew they hadn't been this far since driving up this way. He hoped that it was far enough away from the beast, but something still didn't feel right about this place. He kept walking around, finding it strange how they hadn't even heard the beast yet.

He kept walking around when suddenly, his feet lost their footing and he was falling down. He screamed and then heard Cat screaming out his name. He grunted as he hit a hard rocky ground. "What the-" His eyes grew wide before he could finish as he saw bodies of dead animals and people all around him. "Fuck." He scrambled away from the center of the cave and pressed his body against the wall. His eyes searched around the room. There was no sign of the beast, but the skeletons and a few recent kills were all around him. He gulped and hoped that Cat wouldn't come back to him, but would instead start running. A shadow came from above the cave and he glanced up, seeing Cat's head poking down to look at him.

"Andre!" she whisper-yelled.

"Cat!" he whispered back. "Run! Run as fast as you can and don't you dare look back. Don't look back and run away."

"I'm not leaving you, Andre."

"Caterina Hannah Valentine, I demand that you run away _now_. Let it be my last request."

"You can't make it a last request if you don't-"

"Cat!" Andre yelled at her one last time. "Please leave me now. Consider this a last trap for the beast. I'll make enough noise for it to come after me and give you enough time to run."

"Is that Beck?"

"What? Cat, run now."

"No, really," Cat said. She pointed down at a body that was near Andre. "That's Beck."

Andre rolled his eyes and slowly stood up to go to where she was pointing. He made it and looked down, shocked to see it was in fact Beck. He sighed, knowing the beast had gotten him. He already knew it, but now it was completely confirmed. Andre squat down and looked at Beck. "I'm sorry, man," he whispered.

A cough came from the dead boy's body and Andre gasped and jumped away from him. "What is it?" Cat asked from above.

"He... He just coughed.."

"He's alive!" Cat screamed.

"Cat! No screaming!"

"Sorry," she whispered. "Poke him with a stick."

Andre rolled his eyes and went back over towards Beck. He started shaking his friend until he woke up. "Wha.."

"Beck," Andre whispered. "It's me, Andre."

"It's coming," Beck whispered to him. "It's coming back. It's been gone for... days... But it's going to be back."

"We thought you were dead."

"I wish I was dead."

"Lift him up to me!" Cat suggested from above him. "All three of us can make it!"

Andre only sighed and shook his head. He looked over at Beck who seemed to be slowly regaining little strength. "Do you think you can make it?" he asked him.

"Jade," he grumbled.

Andre closed his eyes and looked away, not about to say anything about the dark-haired girl who had driven off a cliff, who had tried to get revenge for the death of a man who was still breathing. Everything she had done was in vain - was completely pointless. If the girl wouldn't have been so vengeful, she could have made it to see her boyfriend still alive.

"Jade," Beck said again. "Is she here?"

"Beck," Andre said. "Do this for her." He grabbed onto the boy and started lifting him over his shoulder. He grunted as he tried to lift him up towards Cat. The small girl grabbed onto Beck's wrists and started to try to drag him up out of the cave while Andre pushed him from below. Finally, the weak boy made it out of the cave, leaving only Andre down there.

Then, the howl of a beast more terrifying than any the gang had ever met before rang throughout the cave. Andre's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Cat, who was staring down at him with shock on her face. "Run," he whispered to her.

She shook her head quickly. "Stay quiet. We have a rope."

"Cat, don't you dare."

She ignored him and ran away to untie the rope from the tree limb. Andre leaned against the walls of the cave and tried to breathe as softly as he could. The noises the beast was making echoed everywhere and he couldn't figure out how close it was to him or which direction it was coming from. His last thoughts started racing through his mind as he waited for the beast to attack him, to kill him. He was ready, but not really. The last thing he wanted was to die here in the mountains in the middle of nowhere. Then again, he was sure that none of them had wanted this. They'd all wanted a nice spring break, not a death festival.

Suddenly, a rope dangled from the hole going down into the cave. He sighed, knowing Cat wouldn't leave until she was certain there was absolutely no way to save him. He got up from where he was seated and went over to the rope. It was in arm's reach and he grabbed onto it. "It's not going to work," he whispered up to Cat. He swore the beast was getting closer and coming from his left side. He sighed and tried to pull himself up. He felt Cat pulling on the rope and then saw Beck was also trying to help her. Beck was in no condition to deal with any of this, but he knew Beck would die trying to save his friends.

Andre knew that Beck had probably already realized what had happened to Jade. It was obvious, of course. Beck had been gone for a while and Jade did too many stupid things. Beck had probably already done the process of elimination and had decided she'd searched for the beast to let it kill her since she couldn't be without him or she had went after it to kill it and get revenge. He had probably also then decided it was avenging his death since Jade wasn't one to be so dramatic as to die with him.

Finally, Andre was able to grab onto the ground and started pulling himself up with Cat and Beck grabbing his coat and helping him. Suddenly, the howl of the beast was below them and they looked down. "Just in time," Cat whispered. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"No time for that. It knows we're escaping," Beck said. He stood up slowly and started walking, only to start tripping over his own two feet.

Cat went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they started running together, following the road. Andre was right behind them, pulling the gun out and ready to shoot whenever he had to. They kept running until about an hour later, the howling of the beast came from behind them. None of them say a word - knowing that if they do it'll hear them and chase even faster. Instead, they continue running, trying to pick up speed. Night was already coming and there's barely any light left in the sky to help them get through.

Before they even knew it, it's there - standing in the middle of the road in front of them. It's eyes staring at them, daring them to try to escape it.

Andre walked to stand next to Cat who was still holding onto Beck. "I have a plan," he whispered in her ear. He walked over to Beck's side and leaned over towards him. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, what he was about to do. He was certain that if he had told Cat, she would have said no and decided they all die right then and there.

But he wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'll distract it and you two run. Don't stop running. Keep running until you reach your grandparents. Don't stop. Don't look back." He saw the shock in Beck's eyes as he whispered those words to him. "Don't tell Cat. Just run and make her run with you."

"Put up a good fight," Beck whispered back.

"Wouldn't do anything else."

Andre pointed the pistol at the beast. Its eyes watched the pistol in fascination. Then, the bang of the gun rung throughout the forest as it shot the beast in the eye. It's howl was even louder than the gunshot.

Andre looked back at Cat and Beck for a quick second, knowing what he had to do next.

"Run!"


End file.
